Final Fantasy III: Forever & Always
by Furysetzer
Summary: An unofficial adaptation of Final Fantasy 6(World of Ruin) written by me some time ago. Currently being posted on here for the 1st time ever. Currently suspended(see review).
1. Ch15 Full Circle

THE unofficial adaptation of the FF6 video game!=)  Terra is haunted by the demi-demon Phunbaba.  Can she overcome her own inadequacies & save the children?**__**

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Steps to disclaim a copyrighted story: 1) "I don't own the Final Fantasy characters." 2) "I am making no money off this.  It's just for fun." 3) Make stupid joke.

Note: I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters.  So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there!  I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch.15—"Full Circle"

Why did things have to be like this? thinks Terra miserably.  Everything was going wrong.  Dwaine & Katarin were having marital problems, the demi-demon was constantly stalking the town, & worse, her ability to protect the children was waning.  She was losing it: her fighting edge.

For the Nth time, she found herself wishing for Celes or any of the others to be here.  Any of them would be able to handle this situation better than she could.  Then, at least, the children wouldn't be constantly terrorized like this.

She turned to Katarin.  She sat there, looking worried, waiting.  Terra tries to say to her, "Look, it's… not all that bad.  You 2 can work this out."

Emotionally, she said, "But, Ms. Branford, he won't even try!  At first, I was really excited about being pregnant.  But now… it's nothing but misery…"

Katarin fidgets with her hands, eventually placing them around her belly.  It had gotten bigger.  Terra had to tailor some of her clothes to make them fit. She wasn't very good at the sewing skill, but Katarin had talked her through it.

Terra couldn't understand their tension.  They loved each other, right?  So why would they be fighting over having a baby?  She thought that having a child was the ultimate product of love.  Terra sighs.  "I don't know what to do."

Dwaine opens the door to the underground room.  He said to Terra, "Ms. Branford, that girl is back again.  She wants to see you."  After a moments hesitation, he adds, "More people are with her."

"Celes!" she says brightly.  Terra rushes past Dwaine.

He stood there for a second, looking angrily at Katarin.  She averted her eyes.  He then walks out, after Terra.

Outside within the main cavern, Terra saw them.  The 3 of them were talking to the children gathered around.  Cyan was sitting on the floor, telling them about an adventure with knight & sword.  Celes watched with interest, adding comments whenever needed.  Gau stood off to the side, aloof from the group.  When he saw her, he exclaims, "It's pretty lady!"

Terra laughed at that silly nickname.  Next, he was in her arms.  But, something wasn't quite right.  She takes a step back.  Concern on her face, she asks, "Gau, what happened?  Your aura… is strange."

Cyan grabs her, picking her up.  "'Tis truly a delight to see thee again!  How hast thee fared, lass!?"

After being set down, she still couldn't stop grinning.  "Better than you," she jokes. "Your hair has a lot of gray, now!"

He bolsters, "True, middle age hast not been kind.  Although thou seems to bear a load of responsibility now."

Her eyes immediately avert to the children playing on the elaborate, hand crafted rug.  "More then you can know," Terra murmurs, walking over to Celes.

She stands next to them, waiting nervously.  Terra grabs her hand, & they hold it tightly for a moment.  An almost aurish glow surrounds the handshake, & they smile knowingly.

Turning her attention back to Gau, Terra tells, "I know what's wrong with you, Gau.  I think… some of your life energy has been stolen."  She walks over to Dwaine & puts her hand over his shoulder.  "It's the same way with Dwaine, except his memory has been fed upon."

Celes was about to ask her to explain, when they all hear a loud pounding within the ground.  The whole place shook.  "W-What's happpenning--!" she exclaims instead.

All of the children start to panic.  "It's Phunbaba!" they say.

Terra rushes to the kids, trying to calm them.  "P-Please!" she says to the travelers.  "The demon… you must stop it!  I can't… do it anymore!"

Cyan storms out the passageway, determinedly.  After a second's hesitation, the other 2 follow.

"_COME OUT, ESPER!_ "the green demon coarsely growls.  "_I SMELL YOUR BLOOD..."_

Instead, 3 other humans walk out, weapons drawn.  "That 1 ugly monster," the boy says in disgust.

The mucus-covered, rotund demi-demon stared with hateful eyes.  It stood hunched over, with head down, thrust forward.  The full length of Phunbaba's spine was covered with spikes, ending in a serpentine tail, which flickered back & forth restlessly.  He snarls, "_FOOLISH ONES...  STEP ASIDE OR I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR MINDS."_

"Be gone, demon!" Cyan commands.  "Trouble these villagers no more!"

It hisses, "_YOUR SMELL... IS 1 OF THE ANCIENT LINEAGES.  MY DIGESTION OF YOU SHALL BE SWEET!"_

It starts.

Phunbaba uses his sinewy legs to charge them.  They scramble out of the way as it crashes into the house, headfirst.  The shack's entire wall falls apart.

It turns back to them, a look of pure enjoyment upon its piggish face.  A piece of wood stuck to the end of 1 of his bullhorns, which he tosses aside.  "_THE TIME OF RUIN IS UPON US.  THANKS TO MASTER KEFKA, NONE SHALL BE SPARED!"_

Phunbaba opens its huge mouth & does something.  He unleashes his wicked Baba Breath.  The disgustingly hot wind surges toward the group.  It then turns into a cloud & envelops them.  They can't breath, & the fumes make their heads spin.  In short, they collapse.

The demi-demon walks up to them; the ground pounds from him stomping on clawed feet.  He easily picks 

Cyan up.  Phunbaba bear hugs the groggy individual with his massive biceps.  Cyan gasps for air; the demon leans in closer.

Using mental powers, he emits a light beam from his forehead.  It bores into the victim's head.  Cyan screams like a banshee.

A shrieking voice resounds, "NOOO!!"

The pinkish blur leaps in the air.  Caught off guard, the demon is unable to react fast enough.  He is PUSHED forward.  Dropping Cyan, he is knocked into the air, smashing into another rotting building.

Phunbaba picks himself up in the rubble.  He laughs, "_I LIKE YOUR SPIRIT, SMALL 1!  BUT WHY PROTECT THESE PREY!?  YOUR KIND IS EXTINCT!  JOIN IN ME, & AS I DEVOUR YOUR DELISCIOUS FLESH, YOUR MIND WILL SCREAM IN JOY!!"_

TERRA's humanoid & feline form stiffens.  Her tortured voice trembles, "Your kind was banished long ago.  Humans rule now, & I  am  not  a  m o n s t e r!!!!"

Her body shakes with rage.  So much so, that flames of fire spark over her.  They envelop her body & intensify.  TERRA literally turns herself into an Esper fireball.  She levitates a foot from the ground & flies at Phunbaba.

He commands lightening bolts to attack from his hands.  They have no effect, deflecting off the living projectile.  In 1 final strike, the half-Esper tears through the demi-demon's enormous gut.  It explodes in a white magical light, which disperses into nothingness.

For a moment, nothing could be heard but for a pounding in her ears.

The others have recovered by now, except for Cyan.  He sat down with his head buried between his legs.  Celes tries to help him, but he refused.  Gau looked worriedly toward all the kids that are watching from the wrecked house.

Dwaine jerked suddenly.  He gasps, "I remember!"  His memories stolen from him by Phunbaba have returned.  And with it, his love for Katarin.  He turns to her, pain in his eyes.

TERRA, the Esper being, turns to them all, the same pain in her furry pink face.  She looks to her friends apologetically.  "I… I've been fighting it off for so long…  I'm sorry.  I didn't tell you—"

The littlest 1 timidly walks up to the pink monster.  She asks, "Mommy?  Is that you?"

TERRA turns away in disgust for herself.  "Afraid…  I'm always afraid of this thing inside me."

She starts to cry, "Don't be mad, mommy!  We love you!"

TERRA turns again, looking as if slapped in the face.  "You… what?"  The rest of the children rush over, crying her name.  She is bowled over.  Within the mob of embraces, TERRA starts to laugh & cry at the same time, for she now knew what love was.  And, she COULD fight, after all.


	2. Ch1 Beginnings Newly Formed

THE definitive adaptation of the FF6 video game!=)  Ch. 1 begins with Celes Chere waking up on the island.  She finds out that the world is a very different place than she remembers…

Forever & Always 

Author: Furysetzer 

Disclaimer: We all know the drill.  I don't own the final fantasy characters.  I'm not making money off this.  Blah, blah, blah…  
            Note:  I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters.  So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there!  I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 1—"Beginnings Newly Formed"

            The man was knelt by the shore, the perfect picture of miserable health if ever there was.  It was not merely the state of dishevelment, rather his air of downtroddenness that was destitute.  Not only were his actions halfhearted, his physical appearance was horrendous.  His dull yellow raincoat that he always wore had once been bright, though through continuous use is now worn through in spots.  His face & palms were continuously grimy, no matter how much he scrubbed.

            He went about his task in a mediocre fashion, filling the bucket with murky water.  Then he brought it to a boil in an old, dented pot.       

This finished, he gathers up his things & douses the campfire.  Starting to walk back, it wasn't long before he reaches a lone building.  It was small & simple; frankly, this hovel was a little run down.  The wood it was made from was rotting out in places.  Though despite its appearance, this place contained something that he couldn't leave.

He carefully opens the broken door.  He walks into the darkened room & lets the hinges squeak back into place.  With a fwoosh of sound & burst of orangish light, the torch is lit.

As he always does, he moves over to the only bed.  Seeing that things were undisturbed, he relaxes a little, but that still doesn't lift the oppression.

Sighing, he sits down at the desk situated at the opposite end of the cramped shelter.  After propping the torch into place, he takes his pen from a pocket.  There wasn't anything special about it, except that it was a relic from a long ago time.  That it was about his last tie to civilization and he couldn't possibly reclaim that world…

He also took out his last piece of blank paper.  He had been saving it.  The others had gone to the crude fireplace during the hard winter.  He knew what to write.  He had gone through the letter plenty of times in his mind.  Now it was just a matter of finalizing this.

He takes a deep breath & sits straight.  His raspy sigh turns into a throaty cough.  It was a strong 1, which made his throat & heart burn, until he shook violently, lastly gasping for air.  Okay, so he was losing it.  So it had gotten worse.  It would all be fine so long as he could just get this down.

He had written for perhaps only a few minutes.  He was on the last sentence when he suddenly halts the scripting.  The ink has blotted, though he scarcely notices.  Unbelievably, he thinks he actually heard a sound not of his own.  Automatically, his eyes shift toward the bed.  What he sees makes his heart literally drop.

The sound was made by its rusted springs.  It was caused by the beautiful lady sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

He swipes the utensils into the drawer & takes a step forward.  Disbelieving, he husks, "C… Celes…?"

His vision blurry, she tries to see.  "C… Cid…?" she returns.

He couldn't hold it in an instant longer.  Cid stumbles over & falls on his knees.  He manages to hug her around the waist, bawling, "Oh, Goddess, Celes-! 

Finally!  You're awake!  I didn't think you'd ever come to—"

Quite confused, she firmly grasps his shoulders & forces Cid to look at her.  Blinking furiously, she asks, "What's going on; why are you crying?"

For her sake, he tries to pull himself together.  "Don't you… know?"  She shakes her head.  "Celes, you were… in a coma…"

____________            

In the moments that followed, Cid had gotten them each a cup of water, and then he had pulled up the chair.

Celes accepted the warm liquid & gulps it.  It went down kind of slimy, but she was too confused to care.

Cid sat down & just stared at her.  The water sloshed in her belly, making her feel really uncomfortable.  For confirmation, Celes asks, "You said… I was…"

Tears brimming, he nods, "In a coma."

"How long."

"As much as I can figure, about a year."

She slumps back against the wall.  "Where… are we?"

He says slowly, "We're on an island.  A… deserted 1.  When--er, after the world split open, I found myself here, along… with a few others.  They're gone now… but I hung in there.  For you…"

"What are you talking about 'split open'?"

Cid's fear about brain damage comes back clear to him.  "You gotta remember, Celes.  The airship, the floating continent, the cataclysm…"

The numbness she had suddenly felt was gone in another instant.  With realized horror, she finishes, "Our friends…"

She throws off the covers & stands.  The tail end of her long nightgown drops to the ground.  "My friends…"

With a shriek, she runs out of the shack, flinging open the door.  Not used to abuse, the hinges splinter & nearly break off.  Cid dashes after her.

After running forever, he finds Celes standing barefoot upon the northern cliff.  The dry wind is gusty, coming from somewhere out in the sickening, orange sunset.

Reaching her, Cid's tired body gives out & he falls down, a wheezy mess.  He hacks uncontrollably, trying to regain strength.

"The sea…" she remarks.  "It looks so dead…"

"Celes," he pleads, "please come back.  It isn't safe out here."

Lost in thought, she barely answers, "I'm not sure… if anyplace is…"

Celes continues.  "I remember what happened now.  The ship broke apart & everybody fell through the sky.  I kept my wits & was trying to cast slow-motion spells, as was Strago."  She manages a very weak smile.  "The way Cyan was clutching that feather, you'd think he was about to fall off the world.

"Then someone fell atop me.  I think it was Cid.  Then the island crashed.  All I saw then was whiteness all around."  Her tears were running freely now.  "But it's gone now.  They're all gone--!"  Hands to her face, she finally cries.

Cid had sat up & stares fixedly at the unnatural bleeding sun.  Celes sinks to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.  All he could do… was hold her.

____________            

A little while later, they were making their way back to the house.  Celes was more or less supporting Cid.  The run had cost him dearly & he huffed along continuously seized by fits of cough.  He tries to say, "Celes, I… cough!  I don't know what to say to make it seem better…"

She quiets him with, "Don't try.  I know how bad it is…"

Cid suddenly trips & falls.  Knocking the wind out of him, it flares up worse than ever.  He doubles over, clutching his heart.  Celes helps him up.

"We've got to get you into bed," she adamantly says.  "This won't possibly do."

"Celes, I…"

"Hush, conserve your strength."

"That might not matter, anyway," he tells her.  After a long pause, "I think I have pneumonia."

Celes laughs & cries at the same time.  "Is that all?!  I thought you had heartbreak!"

He smiles & shakes his head.  "Not anymore.  I had about… given up before you awoke.  But now, maybe we can handle this together."

She smiles tenderly.  "I'd like that."

Celes pulls the door open & they step inside.  The torch was still burning; besides that, everything looked still.

Cid kicks off his boots & she helps him under the covers.  His coughing has subsided a little bit, so he just clears his throat & settles in.  Chin resting in her hands, Celes smiles & stares at him admiringly.  Returning her look, Cid crinkles his eyebrows & asks, "What?"

"You've been so great, looking after me."

Understandingly, he grins, embarrassed.

"It's not only that," she goes on.  "You've been like a grandfather, taking care of me my whole life.  You brought me up, Cid.  You even let me go…"

She didn't have to say anything past that.  They both knew that they grew kind of "out of touch" after Celes had joined the army.

Cid takes her hand & tenderly stroked her cornflower hair.  "And here we are again."

"Can we stay like this?" she pleads.  "Can we live in peace, here, & not have to worry of such things again?"

He yawns, suddenly tired.  "I'd like to try…"

With a sudden idea, she asks, "Can I officialize it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Will you be my granddad?"

At a loss of what to say, he kisses her cheek.  "I'm really honored…"

She smoothes back his greasy red hair.  "That's great…" Celes stands up, fisting her hands.  "What say I get us something to eat?  I think I saw some fish by the shore."

Cid didn't have the heart to tell her that was all there was on this blasted isle.  Instead, he just weakly nods.  After he lay on his side, & only after he closed his eyes, Celes left the cabin.

            Standing on the beach, Celes had a twinge of pain in her heart.  It was about her magic…  Curiously, she balls her fist.  Trying to summon it inside, she finds out that she can't.  Surprisingly, there wasn't an ounce of magic inside of her!  She is shocked.  

The Esper's spirit inside her had seemed concentrated on Effect magic—the balance of gray.  Black & White magic; Elemental & Healing magic… they both gave a piece of themselves, according to legend.  What happened to it?  Yet, she still felt its presence…  Something felt different.  The channeling wasn't working the same anymore.

Who cares?  Celes didn't need it anyway.  She would simply battle his condition with old-fashioned hard work.  Tying the nightgown she wore into a knot up to her waist, she splashes into the water.

A couple fish curiously approach her.  With a clumsy quickness, she lunges for 1 of them.  Of course, she misses, & hits the water.  Sitting up, Celes sputters up the water in her nose & mouth.  Defiantly, she pounds the water's surface & says, "I'm not giving up!"

Next, she tries waiting longer.  But of course, those dumb fish already knew of her intentions & they kept their distance.  Eventually, she stood like a post for so long that her feet were wrinkled by the time they even came close.

Like a bear, she tries scooping 1 up, swiping at it.  It wiggles & flops with amazing strength in her arms.  Celes couldn't keep control of it, & it jumps out.  She drops to her kneels & tries to grab it again, but a cloud was raised, & she couldn't see through the water.  It swims away.  She wipes away tears, moaning, "Aaauugh!  This isn't fair!"

Celes breathes heavily for a moment, staring up at the darkening sky.  She notices a seagull circling above.  Celes stare at it, strangely thinking that it was studying her for some reason.

As she watches, it begins to descend.  The gull flies down to the waterside.  Celes gives an incredulous look while it opens its mouth & hooks a fish with its beak.  Standing on the shore, it eats its newfound meal without concern, as if mocking her.

Mouth agape, Celes stared.  How dare that mindless animal outdo her?  With a mad growl, she marches up to a dead tree, & grabs a long, sharp stick from the ground.  Fuming, she marches right back.  Stomping through the water, she raises it high up.  With a short yell, Celes takes the spear & drives it down.

She brings it out & holds her prize up high.  At the point end was the wiggling fish, at the last moment of its life.

____________                        

With everything that went on, Celes hadn't noticed it was now nighttime.  The stars shone through the clouds, looking sort of greenish.  Strange how the whole day had looked like a sunset.  The burning orange sky…  She is overcome with a sense of wrongness.  Though she couldn't place it.

Celes went back to the home.  Cid was still in the bed, snoring very loudly.  Funny how at least some things stay the same, she thinks philosophically.  At least the torch hadn't burnt out.  She had no idea how to light it up again!

Celes put the dead fish in the pot of water on the makeshift stove.  There wasn't any point in eating it now.  She would save it for tomorrow morning, when they could both enjoy it (not to mention he could cook it!).

Though for now, Celes sits in the chair & rests her head in her arms.  She let the tension ease out of her, & soon, she drifts into the comforting numbness of sleep.


	3. Ch2 To What Purpose?

THE definitive adaptation of the FF6 video game!=)  Celes has to deal with being trapped on the island.  And when Cid passes away, will she have the strength to go on?**__**

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: We all know the drill.  I don't own the final fantasy characters.  I'm not making money off this.  Blah, blah, blah…

Note:  I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters.  So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there!  I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 2—"To What Purpose?"

            Celes awoke to the pounding surf & sounds of noisy gulls.  She raises her head & works up some saliva for her dried mouth.  Stretching, she opens the door & deeply breathes in the stinky sea air.  She had missed the sunrise, but it was still very early in the morning.  The sky looked blue, like the way she remembered it.  The downside was that if she squinted, Celes could already see an orange tint at the edge of the clouds.

            That sight depressed her.  Turning her attention back, she moves to the bed.  Tenderly shaking him, Celes says, "C'mon Cid, time to rise & shine!"

            Weird.  As far back as she could remember, Cid was a heavy sleeper, but once he heard other people already up, he'd been known to jump.  Trying again, she coos, "Granddad, I caught a yummy fish yesterday.  Why don't we cook it?"

            Still no answer.  Suddenly, Celes felt strange.  It was like that time in Thamasa… almost prophetic.  Apprehensively, she leans closer, asking, "Grandfather, can you hear me?"

            First came realization.  His body wasn't moving with breath.  Second was the messenger of silence.  He wasn't snoring.  He always snored, damn it!

            Celes took a step back.  She could not believe it; she wouldn't!  She bravely swallowed the lump in her throat.  Bringing 2 shaking, clammy fingers to his neck, she tried to find his pulse.

            But she couldn't find it.

            Eyes wide with fear, Celes frantically turns him over.  His eyes stiffly stare at the ceiling.  Suddenly she was choking up, clutching her chest.  She couldn't breathe or think.  Her legs felt like rubber, but then she was moving.  It was a mad dash to the door, where she could get away.

____________            

            No matter how hard Celes tried, she could not stop crying.  Not even when she tried to hold it in.  Every time the memory of it came back along with the sorrow, her emotions would just kick in & she'd bawl harder than the last time.

            It wasn't like she had no reason to.  Everything was hopeless now.  As far as she knew, all her friends were gone, killed with countless others.  Maybe she could've dealt with that, but even Cid was dead now.  Why had Fate given them this time only to snatch him away into eternal sleep?  There was nothing left for her now.  Right now, she just wanted to join them.  She was scared, but Celes had ceased to care in a way…

            After awhile, her hicks subside, & her blurred vision blackens as she closes her eyes…

            Awareness rises to the surface & she stretches, waking her bones also.

            Celes groans as her muscles cry out & she turns from her side.  She sits up & finds the mountain under her.  She was at that spot again, without remembering why.  What drew her here?  She didn't want to know.  Her thoughts were… muddled.

            Disoriented, she stands up & looks to the sky.  It was almost sunset again.  It was turning darkish purple in the clouds.

            What was it about this place again?  Oh yes, Cid's words come back to her: "You know, before, when the others were feeling down, they'd take a dive to the beach down below.  'A leap of faith', they would call it.  Splashing into the cold water, actually doing something fun…  It perked them right up!"

            Celes smiled picturing that, but it was only reflex.  It turned into a grimace.  Looking down at the pounding surf, she really couldn't feel anything at all.  Her emotions were numb.  Celes had let everything submerge into her lower consciousness, where she wouldn't have to touch it.

            Suddenly an image of those people diving off of this high cliff came to her mind.  Imagine them lined up, headfirst & jumping head first 1 right after the other; an infinite number of bodies lined up, falling into the water, then materializing back on the mountain, only to leap again.

            In a stupor, thinking became doing, & she was a part of that group, lining up with them, walking to the edge of reality, & diving into the upside-down space where she could escape this world… where freedom felt as vast as the cosmos…

____________

            Struggling for consciousness was not a chore, rather strength-draining labor.  Celes slammed hard onto the beach, feeling her back snapping, bones breaking.  She blacked out then, several times waking only for her mind to suddenly shut down again.  How long for the haze to clear & her brain to think again?  Maybe she didn't wake up for days.

            When she did lift her head, it was to look around.  The sky, the sky…  It looked so alien, & so… wrong.  Grim realization sets in.  Maybe Shadow hadn't been so successful after all.  Thanks to Kefka, the Goddess Statues have doomed the planet.  Nothing was the same anymore.  The world was… dying.  Nature had turned upside-down.  Stability had been lost.  With an emotional huff, Celes realized this was no longer a proud world of balance.  Indeed, this was now a World of Ruin, brought about by a holocaust of untempered magic.

            With bloodshot eyes, Celes notices something.  Perplexed, she stares at her legs.  Try as she might, she couldn't feel them!

            Defiantly, she strained to move them.  Though it wasn't any use.  Then it comes back to her.  Celes must have broken her spine.  She was paralyzed!

            Celes screamed so loud that she became deafened to everything but the throbbing in her ears.

            Her muscles were aching & her head was pounding.  Still, things couldn't end up like this.  Celes would not have gone through a coma for a year for everything to be finished here.  She was almost beyond despair.  Celes felt herself slipping away…

            With what happened in the next few minutes, Celes would learn that sometimes, willpower alone isn't enough.  Even the most proud person needs help at some point.

            At that moment, Celes thought she saw the setting sky somehow reverse itself.  It became lighter & brighter all around with no apparent reason at all.  Celes just couldn't figure out what was going on, so she turns over & leans on her elbow.  She madly looks all around & drops her jaw at what greets her.

            It was something descending.  It flies toward her fast.  Its movement is so fluid as the form flaps its wings.  Even from that distance, she could tell that they were huge; each 1 looked about as large as its breast.

            As the source of the dazzling light gently touches down on the sand, Celes knew it was a kind of giant bird.  It was even taller than her, if she could stand.  Close up, its white light not merely sparkled with every color of the rainbow, but gave off an almost… amorous quality.  Celes stare at it with mouth wide open.

            Amazingly, it spoke to her in a human voice.  "Greetings, human.  I bring you good tidings."

            Its voice was even more beautiful than its proud body.  Melodious, enchanting, the only thing that came close was Shiva…  "Are you… an Esper?" she dares.

            The being lowers its head, its thin beak an inch from her face.  Celes could see its eyes beyond the elongated bill.  They seemed to look beyond, into her soul.  "To answer, yes, however, more importantly, are you the 1 I seek?"

            Celes flops on her back & covers her hands over her face.  "I'm going insane," she berates.  "This can't be happening."

            The being angrily beats the air with her wings.  After that display, she shuffles & stands over Celes.  "It is time," the Esper authoritively states.  "For too long has the wild magic been decimating our world.  Things must now be set in motion.  You have been chosen to fulfill this role."

            "What are you talking about?" Celes bleakly asks.  "Everyone's gone.  Besides, I thought there were no Espers left.  You're just a hallucination, that's what."

            She returns, "True, I am 1 of the last still upon this plane…  Though I tell you, I have traveled far upon this World of Ruin.  I can tell you, humans still populate the shores.  The chosen ones are under protection; you must be the harbinger."

            Celes resigns herself with, "Okay, let's assume I'm not crazy.  Well then, now what do you want me to do?  I can't even move.  I'm… paralyzed."

            The giant bird continues with, "There was a saying among my people.  'The 1 to save the balance shall be neither human nor Esper alone.  Only through a combination may we all stand a chance'."

            "I've heard all this before.  You're looking for Terra, & I don't know what happened to her."

The Esper presses on.  "Ah, but you share the Generation Link with her.  You see, she has her own trial.  Although you are just as worthy of the legend."   Celes was silent after being told this, unconsciously letting it all sink in.

            "Now I must tell you.  This is the end of my journey.  My life force is nearly depleted.  My essence will restore you.  Finally, I must ask you.  Reach toward me.  Arise up to grasp the heart of my warm light.  Be not afraid.  Think not of the consequence.  Do not be dissuaded…"

            With each coaxing, with each persuasion, every word, Celes seemed to be reacting.  She sat up effortlessly.  The next thing she knew, Celes was on her knees.  Everything shimmers in front of her eyes as she reaches into the being's image.  The brilliance all around became concentrated into the Esper's center, which made everything else disappear.

            All that was left in the entire galaxy was that tiny point of brilliance.  Everything that she perceived was the joining of the rainbow-colored light into her being.  Celes shudders as the light melts into her, restoring feeling, actually mending her broken body.  With a last act of metamorphosis, the light floods her mind.  Nothing else had ever felt so… fulfilled.  It was like a tidlewave, washing away all doubts, confusion… thoughts.

____________            

            Celes jerks in startlement, instantly opening her eyes.  She lifts her head from the sand.  Celes saw she was on the beach.  Looking up at the sky, she could see a few stars.  The orange was gone… replaced by grayness.  It wasn't exactly bright, though she could still see.  With a sigh, Celes puts her head in her arms, to get her bearings.

            In a numbed condition, she recalls idiotically jumping from the cliffs up above, then… fuzziness.  Was she injured?  No, it didn't appear so.  The aches were still there.  She just couldn't shake the feeling of dread.

            It was then she noticed the creature off to the side of her.  With an eerie realization, it had snuck up to her.  A sudden gasp, but then a sigh as Celes realized it was just a small pigeon.  Strangely, she then says, "Why'd you save me, huh, you stupid bird?  I was better off—"

            What had spooked her so much was not why she said it.  It had to deal with what she just saw.  She stared strangely at it for a moment & still couldn't believe.  She didn't have time to ask why it was here, because the answer stared her straight in the face.

            Around its neck was tied a red ribbon.  It looked like any other, except that she had a premonition about it.  Why would it have any clothing in the first place?  Unless…

            She makes a grab for the bird, but with a chirp, it takes off.  It flies past the mountain cliff, out of sight.  Celes was left with a fistful of feathers, & the ribbon.

            Sitting eagerly & inspecting it, she searched for the writing she somehow knew was there.  Sure enough, it stared back at her.  Severely faded, it read, "_Good luck!  Just remember to do you're best!  Even if you do sound lousy—_"

            Celes looked toward where the bird had disappeared, & tears instantly sprang to her eyes.  With a choke in her voice, Celes whispers, "Locke, you're still alive…"

____________            

The door to the dead house creaked open ever so slowly, as if to push it inward faster would cause it worse pain.  In stepped the slim figure of a night-gowned female, the likes of which would cause most men to stir.  However, her thoughts were of only 1 person.

            Obviously, he had survived.  She prayed that the others also might have.  Still, it didn't make any sense.  Thousands must have perished caught in the magical detonation at ground zero.  Though if she survived, & Cid survived, why couldn't the others have?  What he had once said to her kept repeating itself: you gotta have trust, you just gotta.  Just those simple words have given her the elation she needed to… do what?

            Her thoughts were interrupted by more immediate concerns.  The shock that had finally sunk in told her that Cid had left her.  He was dead now, & like it or not, she had to go on without him.  Mourning him, & 1 last task remained to honor his memory.

            The smell of decay was awful in the shack, but even so, she wraps him up tenderly in the blanket.  She was also a little thankful that he wore no pockets to go through, as was customary in a loved ones death.  First you would catalog their belongings in a letter of dearest departure, putting everything back along with it.  The idea was so that they could prepare themselves for the afterdeath aboard the Phantom Train.

            Later, as she was filling up the pit in the pouring rain, Celes had a lot of time to think while she worked.  What was she going to do now?  After this was done, what did she have left?  She didn't have a home here anymore.  The last lead left seemed only a faint echo.  That hardly seemed enough to look forward to.

            A few pounds on the muddy ground with the shovel, & it was over.  Celes sat down on her knees & wished Cid was finally at peace.  A terrible bout of depression overcame her, & at last, she cried for her departed granddad.

____________            

            After entering the small house again, Celes stripped out of her soiled clothes.  They had gotten unbelievably dirty since waking up.  Celes was hardly concerned about her modesty.  Right now, it was difficult to care about much of anything.

            Truthfully, the only reason she does this is to retrieve her old clothes from the desk.  Cid had said that he cleaned them & put them safely in there.  Right now, she just needed something dry to wear form being severely chilled in the rain.

            Celes opens the single drawer & absent-mindedly scoops up the dark leather top, 3-piece mithril vest, trousers, ankle-high boots, & white cape.

            She turns to sit down, & something unusual happens.  Something flat & white falls to the floor.  She stoops to pick it up.  Looking at it back & front, Celes recognizes it as a plain piece of paper folded up.  It looked a little brown around the edges as if it had been exposed to the elements.  Curious, she sets it on the desk & quickly throws her clothes on.  Curioser, she then unfolds it.

            What she read she could not believe.  However, here it was in front of her own eyes.  In retrospect, it seemed only proper that he had left it for her.  Even years from now, what was in this letter she could never forget.

_My dearest Celes;_

_If you are reading this, then it means that I've died.  I have tried to last as long as I could on this horrible island, but if I have succumbed, then I leave this place with few regrets.  I only wish for you to be safe so you can carry on your life if you ever wake up from this magical sleep…_

            As I write this, I see you still in your coma, and it breaks my heart.  It has now been 1 year since finding myself here with you & a few other strangers.  I am the last 1 left, & I fear for you, because my health is failing.  The only thing I can do is trust the Fates to give you safe passage.

__

_            But it doesn't mean that an old codger like me can't help, too!  Listen to this carefully.  Behind the stove is a secret room.  In there is something you should have.  It is small, & can only hold 1 person, though I know it is seaworthy.  I think you know what I want you to do with it.  I hope to see you again~* in the next life, my wonderful granddaughter._

_Forever and always,_

_Cid Carpel_

____________

            The waves of the sea rolled forever onward, some finishing their never-ending journey upon the beach of the Solitary Island.  From the dead sand upon this place, the woman searched outward.  She looked to the sky, figuring out where the currents went, determining where it would send her.  Inevitably, she gave up.  It didn't matter, so long as it would carry her far away.

            Standing in the water, it occurred to her that she should say something before she departed.  The influx of things that had happened must have meant something.  Though as hard as she tried, nothing came to mind.

            Turning back around from staring at the vacant building, she steps on something under the water.  She reaches in & picks it up to see a small gemstone.  Suffice to say, she knew what it was in an instant.  It seemed only… fitting to find it like this.

            She held it close to her heart.  She sighed warmly as Palidor's memories came to her.  They gave her peace, something she desperately needed to succeed.

            With nothing more to be done here, Celes boards the raft.  She uses a long branch to push herself away.  The raft & its occupant joined the waves, & never returned.


	4. Ch3 To Confront Your Past

THE definitive adaptation of the FF6 video game!=)  Celes has escaped the Solitary Island.  Although she finds out the world has become a very different place from what she remembers.

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: We all know the drill.  I don't own the final fantasy characters.  I'm not making money off this.  Blah, blah, blah…

Note:  I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters.  So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there!  I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 3—"To Confront Your Past"

FOLLOWING EXCERPT FROM THE DIARY OF CELES CHERE:

            This is the first time I have tried my hand at actual writing.  Frankly, I don't know why I'm doing this.

            Yes I do.  I'm writing in this little book so I can look back on it.  It isn't for the usual reasons.  Accomplishment, regret, I don't exactly consider myself normal.  I need to keep track of things.  If it all seems complex now, I'm going to be a mess trying to keep it in 1 place!

            I'm a stranger on my world now.  This was realized on my first encounter with civilization.  I saw the town near where I landed on shore.  After being trapped on the island for so long, I couldn't help it.  I ran as fast as I could, tripping a lot because of my sore legs.  You'd be, too, if you had to sit on a raft for 3 straight days!

            I was really excited… until I saw which city it was.  I stopped dead & wanted to turn back.  But by then it was too late.  Some people had already saw me, & stopped to stare.  A couple rough-looking men were about to move closer.

            I knew the guards would catch me if I tried to run, so I did something unexpected.  I made like nothing was wrong & marched right past the fast-growing crowd.

            I walked down the cobble streets with my head down.  I didn't want anybody to recognize me, to see my guilty face.  Some of them muttered things like "witch" & "general".  At first, I didn't know where I was headed.  Maybe toward the pier to board a ship?  A quick look south told me there was none.  The only thing left were a few poles sticking out of the water. 

            The thing I remembered most about Albrook was their bridge.  It sure wasn't plain looking; this thing took over half the city!  The wooden structure was situated on the mouth of the river.  But now, it stood over land.  The river had dried up.

            I'd been here only 3 times before.  Twice with my friends… & the other…

            Maybe that's why the memory of it came back to me so vividly.  The higher ground is good enough to fend off ground attack, & the buildings provide good shielding.  Once, barricades had been extended from the bridge to the sea on the east & west sides.  Not since—but that's a part of my life dead in the past.  Trouble was, I thought at the time, maybe they hadn't forgotten.

            Okay, so I got sidetracked.  Here's what happened next.  Somehow I found myself walking up the stairs.  At first I didn't know why, until I remembered about Antonio.  He was a painter who lived with his brother, who used to own the Inn.  They were Setzer's friends who helped sneak us through the city & get us supplies during the Returner movement.  I didn't know if they were there or not, but I opened the door anyway.  I just needed to get off the streets.

            It felt strange going back in there.  It was like déjà vu, except I actually was here before.  I didn't know what to expect, so I went in slow.

            There was a large figure bending down behind the counter.  He heard the door & looked at me.  I recognized Eric right away, but he just blinked without recognition.  He asked, "Can I help you?" which I thought was strange.  I didn't think anyone would forget what I'd done here.

            Confused, I asked for a room.  He asked for me to put my name down on the register.  I obliged & paid with a few coins I had for a long time.  He reached under the counter for the keys, gave them to me, & called into the other room.  His behavior was very business-like, not at all what I remember from this friendly & open person.

Antonio walked in from the back room.  His attitude was just like Eric's, which made me uneasy.  He suggested I walk with him to my room.  Just before turning the corner to the hall, I glanced back at Eric.  He was staring across the room to a huge muscle-bound man I hadn't noticed before.

            I asked what the heck was going on, but Antonio shushed me with a finger to his mouth.  He opened the door at the end of the hall & locked it from the other side.  Then he announced, "Here's your room, Ms. Gail.  Just let us know if there're any problems."  After that, he loudly closed the door to the public restroom.

            Antonio quickly ushered me into 1 of the side bedrooms.  After we went in, he slammed the door shut before locking it.  The first thing he said was, "Celes, you should not've come here."

            He sat on the bed next to me & explained about the situation here.  Apparently, the town's economy was facing a crisis.  Their shipping industry was dead, & worse, they constantly had to bribe the Graedum to even do business.  The Graedum was a gang organized by a group of ex-Imperial soldiers left here after the war.  That man with Eric was 1 of them.

            We spoke for over an hour.  I filled in the gaps ever since I had last left, & we swapped information about the World of Ruin.  For 1 thing, the continents have moved & changed shape, which wasn't too much of a surprise.  The southern continent alone had lost more than half its landmass.  The town of Tzen survived, but they were having problems of their own.  Maranda also survived, but it had been wrenched from the mainland by a shifting land mass.  And there's the tower…

            After the collapse, debris from all over the world floated to the center of the continent.  What was once the Triangle Mountains was now rocky dead land.  What was once Vector was now some sort of huge tower.  I asked Antonio if he knew anything else about it, but he had nothing to offer.

            About the last thing we talked about was Setzer & the others.  I desperately needed to know if anyone else had lived.

            He had definitely not seen any of them, of which he had made a mental note to try & find out on his own.  During the past year, he had asked subtle questions to customers & acquaintances about us.  He hadn't had any luck until about a month ago.  Apparently, this build athletic man wandered in & stayed at a room.  Rumor was that he kept asking things he shouldn't have.  Before it got any more tense, he left.  Worse, Antonio nor Eric got a chance to talk to him.  He did get the person's name in the register.

            The name "Mash Rene" did not ring a bell.

            Before he left, we hugged each other very tightly.  Like his brother, he was also a large man.  It happened unexpectedly, but I think we both needed it.  In a few seconds, we reluctantly let go & he left.

So there I was, lying on the bed, my mind reeling with the things we shared.  Hands behind my head, I stared up at the aged ceiling.  The tower, my friends… it all seemed part of something larger that I couldn't even imagine at the time.  I didn't know how, but deep inside, it felt like this journey was just now starting.

Earlier, while taking a much-needed bath, I held onto Palidor's magicite tightly.  Again, I tried to mentally connect with it while meditating.

            It occurred to me that if I could just figure out how to work magic again, I'd discover just what my mission was, & perhaps even how to do it.  I tried so hard… & still, nothing.  All other magicite emitted a warm aura, even in the cold.  This 1 truly felt unalive as I held it.  I guessed that its psychic impression was gone, probably expended from helping me.  I was severely depressed.

            Finally, unable to come to a reasonable conclusion, I fell asleep.

____________

            I woke up in the middle of the night.  Whipping off the covers, I started for the bathroom.  I was about to open the door when I heard a loud bang.  Heavy footsteps passed my door.  

            Distinctly, I heard Eric's voice from the lounge.  "Hey, what the heck are you guys doing barging in here like that!?"

            "Zip it!" said a deep voice.  "Where's that girl you took in today?"

            "What're you talking about, Torber?!"

            I couldn't believe he said, "We want that General Celes!"

            I looked around the room in a panic.  Since I slept in my clothes, I only had to grab my cape & my bag.  I pulled open the window & looked down.  Two stories up don't seem long, but it looked like a mile.

            I was surprised to see Antonio coming around from the front.  He stood on the grass next to the riverbed right under me, & half-shouted, "Celes, jump down & I'll catch you--!"

            Suffice to say, in a few moments he had led me to the outskirts of town.  Somehow, he had prepared a chocobo for me, which was tied to a tree.  Fearing for him, I asked, "What about you—"

            The last thing he told me as he helped me up was, "This is my home.  Like it or not, I can't abandon it."  He then hit the restless bird hard in the backside.  It shot forward, me with it (barely).  I tried looking back, to see him 1 last time & burn it in my mind.  I didn't like what I saw at all.  A crowd carrying torches & weapons was advancing toward Antonio.  It looked like everyone in the city was there.  They looked mad & were probably hurling curses at me.

I couldn't blame them.  After all, I was the Imperial captain that conquered their city.  Nothing can change that.  Still, that can't make me feel any less miserable.  I'll always regret that.  You know, our past shapes our present.  Any number of repercussions can occur.  Looking back on it, it amazes me that I couldn't tell the difference between good & bad situations.  Or maybe still, could I live with myself knowing that I chose to ignore it?


	5. Ch4 The Tower, the Town, & an Old Friend

THE definitive adaptation of the FF6 video game!=)  Celes makes her way to Tzen, where she finds someone from her past waiting for her.**__**

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: We all know the drill.  I don't own the final fantasy characters.  I'm not making money off this.  Blah, blah, blah…

Note:  I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters.  So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there!  I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 4—"The Tower, The Town, & An Old Friend"

            The crisp stillness of the morning made Celes Chere want to yawn.  Worse, being up so early gave her a headache.  Normally, she liked to watch the sunrise.  It was soothing & somewhat Zen-like, but the day had started out bad.

            She had lost her chocobo due to a fierce monster attack.  Riding non-stop all night, Celes slumped in the saddle, drowsy enough to almost fall off.  That's when she fell victim.  It sprang up from the seemingly flat land.  The thing was huge, ugly & seemingly mutated.  It swiped at her with its large gnarled arm, & banged her in the head.  She fell hard.  In a beat, it had slaughtered the poor bird & started to advance.  In its eyes was a desperate, twisted need beyond her comprehension.  That's when it happened.

            Caught unaware, the blood rushing to her head, she must have been babbling incoherently for it to happen.  Though it did, & the next instant, sparkling dust appeared to fall from her fingertips.  The tingling sensation turned into an itch, which coursed through her spine.

            A bright white flash, then after, stillness.  Celes looked, & saw the creature frozen.  Simply frozen in a pillar of ice.  She couldn't believe it.  Somehow she must have worked an ice spell!  Ever since then, she had decided to try experimenting.

            Though for now, she staggers wearily into the small town.  The sky was overcast, but the whitish-orange sun still shown through the clouds.  It made everything it shown on look different than normal.

            In the main square were a group of small children playing.  Their appearances were disheveled in the way kids normally were.  The other residents, mothers & the elderly, either sat in chairs outside their homes or looked occasionally out their windows to keep track of them.

A ball the kids were tossing around comes flying at Celes.  It hits the ground, rolls, & stops as it touches her boot.  One of them comes running up & points to it, questioning her.

Celes bends down & picks it up.  "This is yours?" she asks gently.

The boy just nods as she offers it to him.  He snatches it & backs up.

Celes just cracks a weak smile & almost chuckles.  Obviously he was just shy.  She decided on a different approach.  "Hi.  My name's Celes.  …What's yours?"

He didn't respond.  The boy just continued to eye her suspiciously.

"I'm a… uh, traveler.  I'm kinda lost.  Do you know what town this is?"

His silence was starting to disturb even her, as she was not good with kids.  Even though she liked them.

Just then, Celes heard some sort of noise.  It was unlike anything she had heard in this life, except for her previous 1.  It was distant, but coming fast.  She stands & looks back the way she came.  The picture she saw made her stare.

Some sort of huge reddish beam slices through the sky.  Traveling horizontally, it came straight for this town.  Celes didn't think about it, she just knew.  It must have come from the gigantic tower.

Several other people saw it, too, & gasped.  Some 1 called out, "It's the Light of Judgment!"  After that, everybody in the town seemed to panic.  People ran from the streets.  Mothers grabbed their children.  Most fled into their houses.

It was about a mile from Celes, & she could feel it.  Intense magic.  Evil energy.  At first, Celes expected to be vaporized in an instant.  The meter's long laser flew into the town behind her.  Celes could hear an explosion, then see the white light rushing outward.  An instant after she could see again.  Celes ran toward the destruction.

____________

Amazingly, all of the streets & buildings remained intact, Celes thought as she entered the main square.  She looked to the left where it had crashed.

A few yards on the hill was a house.  It was almost a mansion due to it being so large.  A couple dozen people were in front.  Some woman from the crowd kept shouting, "Someone please help!  My boy!  You've got to help—"

            Needless to say, Celes ran over to them.  She saw the person right away.  She was the 1 haggardly trying to grab bystanders to get their attention.  As soon as she spotted Celes, the woman grabbed her arms.  With frantic eyes she begs, "You can help me, right?!"

            Celes was just about to say something when the woman's eyes unlock from hers.  Unwillingly, she was transfixed by the sewn patch on her vest.  Incredulous, she backs up.  "The badge," she breathes.  "No!  It's 1 of the Graedum!"  Her outburst causes everyone to look in alarm.  Everybody starts to back away.

            The commotion must have caught the attention of another person in town coming their way.  The man bolsters, "What's happening here?!"

            Somewhere, somehow Celes recognized that voice.  As she turns around, she unnoticeably whispers, "Oh my gosh, it's…"

            "Celes!?!" Sabin exclaims.

            Celes just stands there, unable to move.  Was this actually 1 of her friends?  The man might have resembled him, but he was physically different.  His clothes appeared rough & worn.  He looked about 50 lbs. heavier, all muscle.  His skin tone was darker, almost bronzed from the elements.  His dull-blond hair was spiked with a short ponytail in back.  He looked 10 years older than she remembered.

            The woman runs past Celes.  With a rush of words, She tells him, "Mash, thank goodness, you've come to help!"

            His concern for her made him ignore Celes for a moment.  "Slow down, Tisha!  What happened?"

            She gasps out, "The Light of Judgment—"

            "—I know—I saw it—"

            "—Crashed in my house!  Derek & I got separated—"

            Celes turns.  It looked almost ready to collapse.  "He's still in there?!"  Unthinkingly, she starts to open the door.

            Sabin was quick as a bolt, appearing next to her, grasping her wrist.  "Celes, don't!  There'll be monsters inside."

            "What makes you think—" Celes says agitatedly.

            "The beam of energy—you saw it?  she nods.  "When it hit, it created them."

            Celes takes a step back.  "What, how do you know?"

            "I'll explain later, just STAY HERE."  After saying that, he uses his boot to kick open the door.  The heavy wood crashes down, crushing dozens of lethal insects.

            Celes could only watch as the bottom part of the house crumbles from the weight of the roof.  The whole building appeared to be sliding down.  The doorway falls on Sabin's shoulders as he enters.  Everyone shouts in surprise.

            Unbelievably, Sabin is still standing.  Sweaty-faced, he holds up the foundation with his bare hands!

            "Mash!" Tisha exclaims.

            Heart hammering from the sudden shock, Celes offers to help by saying, "Hang on.  I'll get you out by—"

            "NO!" Sabin sputters.  "You do that—the whole place will crash.  It's—up to you now.  Get on the…  hunnghh… hrrrrmmm…"

            Celes didn't wait a second longer.  She dashes into the blackness.

            Horrifically, hundreds of insects of every variety ordained the walls.  They crawled along the vertical surfaces as if they were glue.  Celes didn't stand there looking at them.  She ran past the entrance hall.

            She made her way down the main hall, not even bothering to check any of the side rooms.  Celes had a feeling the boy wouldn't be in any of them.

            When she saw the stairs, she automatically took them down.  Celes didn't have time to think about why, but she was drawn in this direction.

            Down in the foyer, she saw him.  He was standing on the fireplace brandishing a poker.  Several dozen scorpions trying to close in surrounded the 8 year old.  Screaming madly, he swatted at them.

Celes was about to rush over there when something materialized in front of her.  Four shadowy shapes blocked the path.  She couldn't believe it; they were ghosts!

            Hovering there, the faceless apparitions moaned, "_may not pass…  master…  FORBIDDEN!!_"

            One of them shoots a ray of white light in her direction.  Celes barely has enough time to dodge as the ice spell hits the wall.

            Celes was scared out of her mind.  She had a phobia of ghosts.  She wished she had a sword.  If she did, she would be able to block the spells by focusing her energy into it.  Though since she couldn't use her Runic ability, Celes fumbled in her hip pouch.  She snatched a spherical object out & glanced at it.  Without a hesitation, Celes threw it.

            The smoke bomb exploded on the ground.  Smoke rushes out, enveloping the whole room in grayness.  In their confusion, Celes darts toward the fireplace.

            In the moment she was doing that, Celes suddenly recalls where she got it.  Shadow had once given some to her while they strolled the streets of Albrook.  But that was a lifetime ago, & it was something she couldn't afford to dwell on right now.

            Celes took a mighty jump over where she thought the scorpions would be.  She emerges through the slowly expanding cloud, landing, barely avoiding having her head slammed into the brick.  The boy, Derek, nearly hits her in the head with his poker anyway. 

            Celes throws up her arms in defense.  "Whoa—Hey!!"

            "What's happening?!" he cries above the rumbling.

            She extends her arms.  "I'm getting you out of here—"

            Derek throws down the metal prong & leaps in them.  "I'm scared…"

            Celes carried him, murmuring reassurances.  She ran for the stairs, taking them 2 at a time, reaching the first floor.  Celes saw the light shining through, & she ran for that.

____________

Outside, the residents of Tzen waited anxiously in front of the house.  The man holding the building up was red in the face, growling in defiance to the sweat pouring down around him.

It had been about 5 minutes since the young woman ran in there to save Derek.  The people hadn't heard much since except for the rumble of the foundation trying to give way.

Suddenly, Celes & the boy fall out of the doorway.  Sabin's growl turns into a snarl as he attempts the maneuver.  Like a giant box, he heaves the doorway up & to the front of him, at the same time using his legs to spring himself backward.  Sabin hits the ground on his butt; the house implodes inward as it crashes down.  The bystanders scatter far out of the way.

Debris & dust fling into the air.  Some of it falls harmlessly onto Celes who is hunched over, protecting Derek.  A moment later, the crowd is around them.  Wearily, Sabin goes over as well.

Celes looks up.  She releases Derek, who is instantly mauled by his mother standing right there.  Sabin looks her straight in the eyes, his hand on her shoulder.  Kneeling there, he softly says, "You did great."

Breathing hard, she chuffs, "You weren't too bad either…"

Noticing the wound on her lower leg, he exclaims, "You're hurt!"

She looks.  It was a large-sized puncture wound near her ankle.  Already it was getting swollen & red.  "Guess I am…"  Must've got it from 1 of the scorpions, thought Celes, just before she passes out.


	6. Ch5 The Path Is Shown

THE definitive adaptation of the FF6 video game!=)  Celes, finally reunited with Sabin, discusses what must be accomplished to set things right again…**__**

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: We all know the drill.  I don't own the final fantasy characters.  I'm not making money off this.  Blah, blah, blah…

Note:  I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters.  So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there!  I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 5—"The Path Is Shown"

Celes woke up later that evening.  She found herself at the inn with Sabin.  The doctor had sucked the poison out of her & was just finishing up the bandaging.  He was astonished.  Never before had scorpion poison stayed dormant within the body.  It had no effect.  He called it miraculous, but Celes knew it was thanks to Locke's ribbon.  The relic was like a totem, symbolizing their bond.  It protected her.

Now they sat in big, comfy chairs in front of the fireplace.  Celes sat with a blanket in her lap, with her leg on the footrest.

Celes finishes recollecting, "And then, I walked into the town.  That's when I saw it."

Throughout her story, Sabin hadn't said a word.  He let her muddle through it her own way, from first waking up on the island to right now.  The rest he knew.  The only time he had said anything was when she spoke of Cid's passing.

Celes focuses her attention back to him.  "So now tell me."

Sabin asks, "What?"

"About the beam of energy.  About why they called it the 'Light of Judgment.'  It came from the tower, didn't it?"

Sabin pushes back into the chair & clutches the arms with both his hands.  "Brace yourself, Celes.  I'm not sure how you're going to take this."

"I can take it," she reassures.

The fire crackles, somehow reflecting off Sabin's rock hard face.  "Everyone says that Kefka is locked up in there."

"How can that be?" she argues.

He somberly states, "I don't know."

Celes stares into the fire, letting her eyes cloud over like Sabin's.  "Now I know what Palidor meant."

Sabin continues with, "He's been threatening towns all over, trying to force them to bow down to his will.  If not, he'll eventually burn it down.  I heard there's almost nothing left of Mobliz."

Celes echoes, "Now I know what I have to do.  My mission is to stop him."

Sabin interjects, "Not without me.  I'm part of this too."

A few moments of silence passes.  Celes mulls over everything.  Sabin silently sips his wine.

Celes forcibly pushes these thoughts to the back of her mind.  "Enough of that."  She looks at Sabin.  "How've you been?"

He looks back & smiles.  "Oh, I've been around."

"Really."

"Uh huh.  It's been hard, but now it's looking up."

Celes smiles too.  "You know, I like your beard," she compliments.

Sabin scratches through the blonde stubble.  "You think, huh?"

"Absolutely!  It suits you."  She then shakes her head.  "—But not really."

Sabin laughs.  "You know, you're actually a very nice person.  I think my brother was a little bit wrong about you."

Celes sits back into the cushions, saying nothing.  Sabin sighs, realizing what he just said.  "I'm sure they're alive," he encourages.

She abruptly says, "Have you seen anybody?" meaning Locke.

Sabin truthfully says, "No.  After the collapse, I found myself near the southern shores.  I've traveled all over this continent, searching for answers.  By the time I made it here, Kefka had started his raid on this town.  I have other leads to check up on, but I couldn't leave here with the situation like this."

Celes asks Sabin, "There's probably only 1 thing I don't understand.  Why do these people call you Mash?"

"That's my father's name…" he explains.  "He wanted to name me that… but I guess it's just 1 of those things that never happened…  I took the alias in Albrook when I learned of the Graedum.  Since I didn't know anything about Tzen at the time, I figured it was better to be safe than sorry."

The door to the room opens.  They look back to see Tisha stick her head in.  "Can I come in?" she asks.  Surprised, Sabin & Celes looks to each other, then say, "Um, yeah!"  Sabin then adds, "If you want to…"

She closes the door & stands in the center of the room.  She was actually kind of attractive-looking, realized Celes.  Tisha had thick, auburn hair that fell to her shoulders.  Her skin was clear, her figure very shapely under her fashionable blouse & skirt.

Tisha asks Sabin, "Is she… 1 of the people you were looking for?"

Sabin swallows & says, "Yeah…"

She tells Celes, "I'm… sorry for the way I treated you before.

Celes nods, "It's okay, it was pretty hectic back there.  How's Derek doing?"

"He's just a little shaken up.  We're staying with a friend."

Her answer didn't invite further comment, so Celes didn't know what to say further.

Tisha asks, "Rene, can I see you for a moment?"

Sabin swiftly gets up.  He tells Celes, "I'll be right back."

They go off together into the corner, which puzzled Celes.  What did they have to talk about?"

Tisha whispers, "You're going away, aren't you?"

He returns, "I have to."

Celes got the feeling that she wasn't to be included in this.  She shifts positions & looks at the fire.

"No you don't!" she hisses.  "We need you here.  I need you."

He warns, "I told you…"

"It's her, isn't it?!" she lashes out.

He scoffs, "Don't be ridiculous—"

"Just look at her—she's beautiful!  You're going to run off & I'll never see you again," she retaliates.

He shakes his head.  "It's not like that…"

"Then tell me what—" she pleads.

"I'm no explaining this now," Sabin sternly says, breaking the hushness.

Tisha's tears come fast & hot.  She yells, "Fine!  Then I don't care what you do!"  She runs out the door, slamming it behind her.  Crying, she ran down the hall.

Celes didn't hear much of it, but she got the message clearly enough.  When Sabin walked by her, she tried to make it better by saying, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he says coldly.  "She'll understand."

Celes then says, "It's late.  I'm gonna turn in."

Obligingly, Sabin helps her up & into the bed.  He says just before leaving the room, "I'm going to be right next door.  Just pound on the wall if you need anything."

"Thanks.  I'll see you tomorrow."  After nodding, he closed the door.

Celes didn't sleep well that night, even though she was dead tired.  Her muscles ached, but her mind was far away.

____________

Sabin & Celes stayed at Tzen less than a week.  That was enough time for Celes' leg to heal & for Sabin to prepare themselves for the journey ahead.  Even only being there for a couple months, Sabin had earned their trust & friendship.  It was a little hard for him to say goodbye.

Just as they were about to leave the small town, he knelt down & put a hand on Derek's shoulder.  "Now, you know why I have to leave, right?"

He sniffs, "I know what you told me.  But I don't want you to go."

"I understand, but we've been through this.  Is your mother around?"

"No.  she's still really mad at you, you know."

"It'll be okay.  See you, little guy."  Derek says bye, & Sabin then pulls the boy close & hugs him.

Celes stood off to the side, doing nothing in particular.  She was a little bit depressed.  Once again, she felt like a part of her life was missing.  She had things to keep her busy enough, but sometimes it felt like that wasn't enough.

Sabin stands up to say goodbye to the group of people standing in front of him.  He shakes a few hands & receives a few pats on the back.  Some say stuff like good luck & such.  Marcellus, the blacksmith, says in his gravely voice, "We'll be alright.  You've got to stop that Kefka."

Sabin nods, "I'm gonna do my best."

With nothing more to be said, Sabin joins Celes, & together, they start to hike out of town.  Sabin looks back 1 last time, & waves.  After that, Celes asks him, "By the way, do you know where we're going?"

Sabin returns, "East, to the mountains.  You ever been to Mobliz?"

Completely confused, she shakes her head no.  Didn't it exist on a different continent?

"Then I'll explain later.  I just hope that we'll be able to cross the Serpent Trench."


	7. Ch6 Other Obligations

THE unofficial adaptation of the FF6 video game!=)  Sabin & Celes travel to the town of Mobliz, where they find more devastation. Though they find something there that is more shocking…**__**

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Steps to disclaim a copyrighted story: 1) "I don't own the Final Fantasy characters." 2) "I am making no money off this.  It's just for fun." 3) Make stupid joke.

Note: I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters. So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there! I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 6—"Other Obligations"

The 17-year-old girl was alone by the sink filled with cold water.  She stood in the charred building, trying to clean the old, nearly broken plates.  Outside the window, it was dreary & overcast.  Again.  The horrible wind whooshed through everything.

It made her so frustrated.  She hated this.  The predicament.  Everything.  She accidentally smashes a dish into the countertop.

Immediately, another teenager comes up the stairs.  He demands, "You okay?  What happened Katarin?"

She leans back into him, drying her hands on the dirty towel.  "I just broke a dish," she says shakily.  "Oh, Dwaine, when is this ever going to end?  I can't take this.  The boredom, the deadness, the fear…  It's just too depressing."

He holds her tightly, & deeply breathes in her ash-blonde hair.  It still smelled wonderful.  "Don't worry," Dwaine soothes.  "It'll get better."

Katarin starts to say, "Alright, but—"  Then she saw them.  Outside, 2 individuals stood near the boundary of town.  The woman gawked toward the houses with shock.  The large man's gaze was hard.  His teeth were clenched in anger; his fists held tight.  Katarin points.  "Look."

Dwaine's mouth held open.  He mumbles, "Crazy."

She was suddenly scared.  "They're gonna hurt us," she irrationalizes.  "Let's get out of here."

He almost recognizes the man.  But he couldn't place the person.  He backs up.  "You're right.  Let's get Ms. Branford.  She'll help."

Together, they run down the stairs.

____________            

Sabin & Celes had been traveling for about 3 weeks.  Sabin's sources were right.  The Serpent Trench had risen above the waves.  The land bridge stretched over 1,000 miles northwest/southeast across the globe.  Here, the coast was surrounded by water on 3 sides.  Most of the Veldt had fallen into the sea.

When they saw the hint of the town, they hiked toward it.  Finally seeing it in full view, it still looked unbelievable.

Mobliz could hardly be called a town anymore.  Half of the land was flooded by water.  There were only 3 buildings left standing.  The rest had either been burned down or had been sunken by the unnatural Cliffside running through the center of the town.

"This is insane," growls Sabin.

Celes incredulously wonders, "Kefka has this kind of power?!"

In 1 of the burned buildings, she sees a couple of kids looking at them through the dirty broken window.  Then they were gone.

"Did you see that?" asks Celes.

Sabin asks, "What?  I don't see anything."

She points to 1 of them.  "Survivors."

They enter the building & walk through it.  There was no one.  They see the stairs & follow them down.  No signs of anybody.  The small basement didn't provide many hiding places.

Sabin is about ready to leave.  "There's nobody here.  I can't believe it.  When I was here before, the streets were crowded with people.  But now there's nothing."  Face burning, he yells, "It's all dead!!"

Grunting, Celes moves 1 of the boxes in the corner.  "Stop that & help me, Sabin."

He goes over to her.  "What are you trying to do?"

"I think—I see—a door—between the cracks!"

Together, they moved the stack of crates off to the side.  They looked, but there was nothing on the wall but peeling plaster.

"I told you.  You must've been seeing things," sighs Sabin.

Celes feels a long the wall.  "I don't understand."  She stomps the floor with her foot.  "I did not just—"

The trap door pops open from her weight, & she falls down out of sight.  Sabin rushes over, & sees a ladder going down.  He couldn't tell where it leads,  or how far down it went; it was too dark.

He shouts, "Hang on, I'm coming down!"  Taking the ladder, he virtually slid down the vertical surface.

A couple meters down, he saw her.  She was sitting down, clutching her foot.  "What happened?" he asks, going over to her.

"My ankle," she gasps.  "It hurts."

From behind, a bright light blinds them.  "Don't move," commands a soft, feminine voice.  For emphasis, they could hear a dog barking fiercely at them.

Despite that, Sabin turns around & says, "I don't know who you are, but—"

Suddenly, the light fizzles off.  The woman lowers her outstretched hand.  "I don't believe it," she says.  "It's Sabin!"

They still can't see.  "Who is it?" asks Celes.

"It's me, Terra," she states.

Blinking rapidly, she comes into their view.  It was her, alright.  Her 5' 7" petite frame still wore her clothes about her loosely.  It was only subtle changes that made her look slightly different.  Physically, she looked nearly unchanged.  Her eyes were no longer clear green, rather hazel-green.  She also wore her hair shorter.  It hung just above her shoulders.  Its color was now a lighter shade of green, not emerald, like it was before.

Terra hands the leash over to Dwaine.  She walks over.  Misty-eyed, she says, "I still can't believe this…"  Suddenly, she was in his arms.  "I didn't think anybody else survived—"

Sabin was still too shocked.  "I-It's good to see you—"

Terra lets go of him, noticing Celes.  She kneels & hugs her too.  "You're just as I remembered—" she emotionally says.

Dwaine says, "Ms. Branford, you know these people?"

Ignoring him, Terra says to Celes, "What happened, are you hurt?"

Sabin asks, "You're Dwaine, aren't you?"

He backs up, despite being protected by the dog.  "Maybe."

"Hey—you don't remember me?  It's me, Sabin."

"Look, I don't think…"

Trying to jog his memory, he says, "Cyan & I came to the Veldt by Baren Falls.  That's probably gone now, but you guys helped us get to Narshe."

Anguished, he asks Terra, "Ms. Branford?"

She sighs.  Looking back, Terra says, "It's not going to work.  His memory has been stolen from him."  Sabin looked confused, but she doesn't add anything.

Right then, Terra puts her hand over Celes' ankle.  A flash of light & an instant hot sensation bursts forth.  The appendage was completely healed.

"You can work the magic?!" asks Celes.

Terra blushes.  "Of course, you know that."

"But—it's different now."  She then tells Terra about the experience that had killed her chocobo.

Sabin adds in, "Magic looks to have disappeared again.  I guess Kefka seems to have gained control of it."

At the mention of him, Terra is stunned.  "He's alive?"  They start to explain, but Terra stops them.  "Wait.  I've got to sit down."  Rubbing her temple, she walks past them farther into the cavern.  Everyone follows her, Dwaine & the dog trotting last.

A couple turns later, & they all enter what looks to be another cave.  Torches burned on the walls.  There were several beds situated against the walls.  In the center of the room was a beautifully designed square rug.

The place was occupied.  About a dozen or so children were here.  Sabin & Celes stand there, taken back.  When they see them, the kids run to Terra.  She kneels, & is mauled by hugs & smooches.

"Who's your friends mama?"

"We were really scared—"

Katarin is in Dwaine's arms.  He unleashes the dog, & it walks off on its own, not the least bit interested in what's happening.  Sabin goes over to them.

Terra turns back to them, holding the littlest in her arms.  "These are the children of Mobliz," she explains.

Sabin asks Katarin, "You remember me, right?"

She was mildly surprised.  "Yes, I… I think I do.  Didn't you come here with a man named Cyan?"

"Exactly!" he exclaims.  "You, Dwaine, & Rob helped us get to Narshe."

"Oh, right…" she says inaudibly.

Sabin looks around.  "Hey, is he around?  I want to say hi."

Katarin puts a hand on his arm.  She implores, "He's gone…"

He looks at her strangely, "What're you talking about?"

Terra recollects, "When I came here, the town was as you saw it.  I found these kids huddled in the basement."  Tears stream down her face now.  "They told me that everyone had perished in the Light of Judgment, trying to protect them.  I… had to stay.  I tunneled in the caves.  I gave them a place to live.  I look out for them—"

The girl in Terra's arms hugs her tightly.  "Please don't cry, mommy.  Be strong like you always are!"

"These kids call me mom, you know?" she says, wiping away the tears.  "That's why… I can't go with you."

Celes was hesitant, surprised Terra had guessed her intentions so visibly.  "But Terra—" she protests.

Silent no more, Dwaine marches up to her.  With hand gestures, he angrily says, "Look, you 2 might be friends, & Katarin might remember you, but that doesn't mean that you can march in here & order Ms. Branford to leave!  She's staying with us.  We're her family--!"

Katarin stops him with a touch on his arm.  "My love, it's her decision…"

Dwaine snatches his arm away, & storms out.  "I don't care who you are!"

"Please forgive him," Katarin says.  "It's just that… Terra has… been such an inspiration.  You've gotta understand.  We need her."

Terra wearily says, "I can't talk anymore now.  I have to rest.  Gently setting the child down, she walks with her shoulders slumped to a side room.

Celes, Katarin & Sabin look toward each other, then to the children.  Why did everything have to be so difficult?

____________            

Sabin & Celes spent the night there, mostly talking, and some soul bearing.  They & Terra tried to talk about everything: things they couldn't before about the past, where their lives were, what had to be done…  Still, Terra held back a little.  There was something she wasn't telling that made her somewhat ambiguous.  Terra implored that she couldn't fight any longer.  Though on a deeper level, that answer didn't satisfy.

Celes & Sabin were gathering their things the next day.  They were loath to leave her, but it wouldn't help by staying.  Terra was adamant about her decision.  Besides, they had to keep moving if they wanted to gather clues of the others.

Terra stood alone outside the house, & wished them well.  The girls could barely part, having found a close friendship for each other.  Something about a Generation Link they refused to talk to Sabin about.  They hugged tight before departing.

"I have something to give you," Celes warmly says.

Terra is puzzled.  "What?"

Celes digs in her pouch & pulls out a necklace.  Handing it to her, she says, "I never got a chance to give it back to you."

Terra was gratefully pleased.  She takes her pendant.  "That's so great of you…"

She smiles. "I know how much it means,"  Celes starts hiking away with Sabin.

Sabin calls back, "Don't forget, Terra!  We're going to be with you in spirit if you need us!  We'll be back!"

Terra watched them disappear in the distance.  Holding the artifact tightly, she was elated.  Finally, the events before the Cataclysm were closing… like a book, for her at least.  Though a few things still nagged at her.  She guiltily pushed them to the back of her mind.  Terra couldn't deal with them now.  She would put her faith in them.

Terra goes back in to join her family.


	8. Ch7 To the Northern Continent

THE unofficial adaptation of the FF6 video game!=) Sabin & Celes travel to the town of Mobliz, where they find more devastation. Though they find something there that is more shocking…

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Steps to disclaim a copyrighted story: 1) "I don't own the Final Fantasy characters." 2) "I am making no money off this. It's just for fun." 3) Make stupid joke.

Note: I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters. So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there! I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 7—"To the Northern Continent"

Celes & Sabin huddled in the bushes, trying to be absolutely still.  They watched the yellow ostrich-birds graze in the clearing.  On this world, a Chocobo Forest is ultra-rare, indeed.  Most were tamed, although these were wild.

Also carrying a lasso, Sabin smiled at her.  He had shown her how to use the rope, after running across this place.  She was still inexperienced with it.  His smile broadened at that memory.

Her eyes glared at him in anticipation.  She nodded.  Celes was ready.

Together, they jumped out.  The animals squawked in surprise.  Sabin cried, "Yaahooooo!!!"

Before any of them could scramble away, he had already snagged it over 1 of their necks.  Sabin pulled the creature down, & he fell upon it.

Celes, however, couldn't hurl the thing over her shoulder.  Her feet got tangled in it, & she tripped.  She reached out blindly for yellow feathers, & managed to wrap them around something.  Suddenly, Celes was off the ground.  The rope discarded, she rode around the clearing bumping up & down.

By now, Sabin had subdued the chocobo & stood with it in the center of the clearing.  For a moment, he watched her hanging upside down from its neck, the bird squawking in panic.

He at last reached out for the trotting animal, patting its head & saying soothing words.  It stopped, & Celes dropped.

The other birds were gone now, but would return soon if they left soon.

She picked herself up.  "Don't say anything."  Saying only those words, she retrieved the rope.  Celes carefully slipped it over the bird's neck.  Undignified, she led it out of the clearing.

Eyebrows raised, Sabin turned to the chocobo.  It was staring at him first.  Certainly, he was obligated.  Though he didn't want to sound crass.  In this case, the odds were not in favor of civility.

Sabin clutched his iron-board stomach & whooped in laughter.

____________                                                

Celes dropped her clothes to the ground & stepped into the hot spring.  She emersed herself into the steamy water & sighed.  Letting her mind drift, she thought over the last few weeks.

In the time they had been traveling, hunting had been bad.  Also, because of crossing this great distance, they were getting dirty & clothes smelly.  Sabin was used to roughing it, but she was having a tough time.  The journey had gotten to her & fouled her usually high spirits.

It wasn't until they had found this glade that it had gotten better.  At first, Sabin was wary of finding these forests & deserts on the Serpent Trench.  After all, the land bridge hadn't been surfaced even a year.  Celes guessed anything could've happened, due to the wild magic.

Now, as she let the heat sap away the achiness, she listened to the birds.  Their warbled chirps conveyed happiness, even in the desolate climate.

After awhile, she scrubbed herself clean with the sand.  She even wrung it into her hair & got the griminess out of it.  When finished, she felt squeaky clean.

She turned her attention to the birds again, but she couldn't hear them.  Celes was gentle with animals.  They wouldn't feel threatened with her, unless…

"Who's there?" she demanded, lowering herself into the water.

____________

            Sabin stomped through the small forest, carrying his prize.  He had caught the lizard in a trap he'd set up.  It was about medium-sized, & looked meaty.  They'd finally get a chance to eat well this night.

Okay, so it wasn't gourmet beef.  When in the wilderness, you have to scrounge up whatever was available.

He came into the clearing & wrapped it in a strip of leather.  He then checked on the chocobos they'd caught earlier in the week.  They were contently grazing on the remaining grass.  Celes was nowhere in sight.

Wondering where she was, he wanders off.  Sabin didn't want her to accidentally fall off a cliff or something.  Searching for her, he saw her through the underbrush a few meters away.

Sabin's breath caught in his throat, seeing her.  He didn't mean to see her like this, but here she was, taking a bath.  Torn between a moment of morality or indecency, he couldn't pull away.  He'd never seen a woman unclothed before, beautiful nonetheless.

Unbidden, an image came to mind.  He was in there with her, nude also, kissing her hotly.

At first, he was appalled of these thoughts.  Certainly these weren't his normal thoughts.  After all, he had never "gotten any", as his brother used to say.  Besides, his training required strict discipline.  On the other hand… why not at least pursue her?  Sabin had felt particularly close to her since finding each other again.  She was a bright person, in more that 1 sense.  Surely she felt something also.

He wasn't paying attention, & the next thing he knew, she'd realized someone was watching.  Red in the face, Sabin immediately stepped out, stammering, "I—uh… didn't mean to see—"

Flabbergasted, she backed up.  "Sabin, you were watching me--?"

He was going to explain, but his tongue was tied.  The words just couldn't come out.

Celes finally grabbed her clothes & ran deep into the woods.

Sabin's stomach was tied in knots.  He didn't want it to be like this.  She probably thought of him as a pervert, & he felt guilty.

____________                                                

            Sabin found her awhile later, sitting on a large rock, watching a flowing stream.  Celes turned to him as he approached.  Stared at him straight in the face.  Sabin could only hope that she saw the remorse in his eyes as he saw the sorrow in hers.

At last she turned her head back & said to him, "Come & sit with me."

He went over & she made room.  They sat in silence for a moment, just listening to the running water.

"Do you know why the stream runs downhill?" she asks him.

That seemed like such an obvious question.  He replies, "I guess it's because that's the way the bank runs."

She shakes her head no.  "What makes it go down is gravity.  You see, without it, the water would go all over the place.  It keeps it down.  It holds everything down."

Sabin wasn't following.  "What are you trying to say, Celes?"

She continues, "Well, it's an invisible force, yet it's 1 of the most powerful things.  Not everything is physical, you know."

"I know that," he says defensively.

"I know you do.  I also know enough about you to figure out that it was an accident.  Right?"

Sabin didn't know what to say.  How could he tell her that he was unbelievably attracted to her?  How could he say he wanted her to be his?  He could only nod.

Celes sighed & leaned against him.  "I forgive you.  Just promise it won't come between us.  We need each other…"

They watched the water run downstream.  The small forest continued it's gentle unspoken song throughout the day long into the night.

____________                                                

            The sea town was bustling with activity on this morning, the first day of summer—the hot season.  The vendors were out in force, already trying to get a head start on each other for business.

The 6-foot, 2-inch man walked out of the inn & into the port.  He upturned his long nose & breathed in the salty air.  Feeling refreshed, his attention is grabbed by the market.  He starts for the throng of people.

His walk was that of an arrogant man, or an august 1.  He was preferably dressed in regal armor & brown clothes, which billowed about him from the breeze.  He purposefully strode up to a merchant & engaged in conversation.

A few minutes into the bartering was when he saw them.  Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted them cautiously approach the town from the prairie.  He immediately ends the discussion with a lame excuse & backs away.  Hiding behind a building, he watches them through the crowds.

The 2 newcomers stop at the sign, taking in the whole scene.  The man then takes her hand, suddenly leading her into the town.

"This is great!" he laughs in a baritone voice.  "I can't remember when I had as much fun in a city!"

The woman protests, "Sabin, you mean you've been in this Nikeah before?"

He explains in an off-handed sort of way, "Cyan & Gau & I had to pass through here on the way to Narshe to meet you guys."

"What's so great about this place?" she inquires.

Reaching the market, Sabin stops & anxiously looks about.  "Celes, I can't believe you're asking me that.  Just take a gander.  You can buy almost anything here!  Why, do you know how much an imp robot goes for?!"

Celes just takes a large exhale, & leans on the handle of her sword sticking out from the ground.  She didn't understand his fascination of overcrowded, open markets.  They only reminded her of Vector, with its littered streets & smelly smokestacks.  But that was gone now.  In its place, the evil tower loomed.  She wondered how long this city would remain free from Kefka's demented will.

A merchant scouring the customers takes notice of them.  The old man beckons them over, & Sabin obliges, grinning all the way.  After a moment, Celes follows.

The man in the shadows gazes at them, fretting.  Why now, of all days!  They were going to ruin his plan, big time.  To make matters worse, 1 of his gang members had just came out of the café, looking for him.  He cursed their stupidity.

This was unavoidable.  He had to go over there while those 2 were distracted.  Trying to become inconspicuous, he takes out a plumed hat from his long cape, puts it on, & shuffles into the market head down.

Bleary-eyed, Celes looked to the ground, not really interested in listening to them bargain.  The salty man's voice grated on her ears, & she just couldn't shake her sleepiness.  When the tall man stomped past her, Celes briefly glanced up & said sluggishly, "Hi, Edgar…"

The man stops 2 paces from her.  He shifts his eyes in her direction, seeing her staring at the ground blankly.  Perturbed, he forces his feet to move again.

Celes realizes her lack of wit.  She squeezes her eyes shut, & vigorously shakes her head.  She looks to the man's retreating form.  Before she knew it, Celes had stridden up to him.  She put her hand on his hat & took it off.  Pulling him around, she says, "Excuse me, aren't you--?"

Celes saw that he had long, gray hair tied in that trademark, intricate braid.  However, when he turned around, she saw his face as different.  For 1 thing, his face was rough & hard, not at all like she remembered.  His brow line was lower, in a suspicious stare.  The eyebrows thick & black, instead of light blonde.  He no longer had a glass jaw.  It was square & bristly.  Lastly, he looked like a different person with that visible scar running from the bridge of his nose to the middle of his cheek.  If she saw him from across the street, Celes would hardly recognize him.

He snatches the hat.  In a heavy accent, he says, "What in bloomin' blaizes 're ya doin', laidy?!"

Celes jumps in surprise.  "Er… I'm sorry!  For a second, you looked just like King Edgar--!"

They were starting to cause a commotion.  Not because of their raised voices, for the harbor had its fair share of booths calling for attention.  The reason was the mention of a King Edgar.  One whispered to someone-else who snickered to another about the king of Figaro Kingdom.  Celes didn't know what it was, but something had transpired between these countries.

Sabin managed to wedge himself out of the smelly-merchant's grasp, saying, "I'm sure a gas-powered can-opener sounds great, but I'm more of a kill-my-own-dinner kind of guy myself."

The consort from the café spotted him & came running up.  "Duh, boss!  Good news!"

Sabin comes up to Celes.  He drops his bag upon seeing him.  "Brother!" he exclaims, about ready to embrace him.

A bead of sweat on his forehead, he denies, "Who 're ya 2?!  I'm not a king—I don't 'ave a brotha!"

Ignoring the 2 strangers, the other guy says, "Dhe boys 're all ready.  When're we leavin, boss??"

"Now!" he says, pushing him back the way he came.  "Go'aawn!  Pile into tha boat!"

The dimwit runs back, intent on getting the others.

"If you're not King Edgar," challenges Celes, "who are you?"

He frantically looks about, expecting to be arrested at any second.  "I don't 'ave time fer this," he hurriedly tells.  From his sleeve, a card is whipped out.  He hands it to them.  "Naim's Gerad.  'Ere's meh card."

HELLO,

my name is

_____Gerad_____.

Just ask for the leader of the

**Crimson Robbers**!

Professional robberer,

thief, & hitman.

At your service.

Celes flips it over & looks at the back.  She reads aloud, "Manufactured by Rename Enterprises, Copyright 1056 AW."

Sabin looks at Celes & vice versa.  Obviously, something weird was going on.

____________                                                

Celes & Sabin couldn't stay in Nikeah long.  Gerad's ship left port in less than 15 minutes.  They snuck aboard the freighter, & listened to them from behind the engines.

"Listen up, ya blokes!" announces Gerad.  "We'll be reachin' South Figaro in about 3 houras.  We'll get supplies an' head out from thair.  Any problems?"

"No, boss!" the sextet reply as 1.

He paces back & forth on the deck.  "One more thing…" he adds absent-mindedly.  "Y'all know the secret passages ta take, right?!"

One of the members wink.  "Sure do, boss.  It's buried, but ya just leave everything tuh us!"

"Ya just do that," he huffs.  "'Specially since ya blokes 're the only ones who know tha way ta tha treasah!"

Sabin whispers to Celes, "What is he talking about?  Does he mean Figaro's treasure?  Most of the money was spent financing the war."

Celes whispers, "You're sure it's Edgar?  That guy hardly looks like him…"

He snorts back, "Of course it's him!  I think I'd be able to recognize my own twin.  He must be playing some kind of game."

She tries to explain, "Maybe he has amnesia or something?  Can't remember who he really is."

"I don't buy that.  If he really did get hit in the head, it would only make him silly.  Mark my words, he has something up his sleeve."

____________

Hiding in the boat, they passed the Snake-Mouth Bay.  They crossed the blood sea to the eastern continent.  Before, Nikeah used to be on a small peninsula sticking out from the Giovino Mountains, southwest of the Narsis Mountains.  The Sabil's, stretching southward from Narshe to South Figaro, were presently an ocean.  Now, Nikeah was located at the head of the Serpent Trench land bridge.

The crew had gone down below, so it was safe for a moment.  Celes stared over the side, looking toward the horizon.  "It's amazing," she remarks.  "The whole northern continent has been divided in 2.  Figaro's kingdom & its desert to the south…  There's hardly anything left of the Giovino & Narsis Mountains."

"It's divided into 4," corrects Sabin, coming from behind her.  "I was told that the West Mountains have fallen also.  Plus that half of the continent is broken in 2, with Jidoor, Zozo, & Maranda on the lower half."

Celes whispers, "Jeez, what's Kefka trying to do, separate every place on the world?"

Sabin shrugs.  "That could be it.  It could explain why most places are still there, only shuffled around."

She looks downward & sighs.  "The murky water almost looks like blood…"

Sabin grins.  "Like crimson."  Celes looks him in the face, so he hastily adds, "Because of the copper.  These mountains were rich in them."

Celes goes, "Tsch!  I wish you wouldn't do that."

"What?" he asks in defense.

"Be so dang knowledgeable!  Muscle-bound martial artists aren't supposed to act like scholars!"

____________                                                

The half-dozen bandits & their leader step off the boat.  They all left the docks & walked into town.  The only people left in the freighter were the 2-man crew.  After stepping out from the back, they looked at the beautiful woman, then the huge bodybuilder.  They decide not to be mad.

Celes apologized, & gave to them money for their fare.  She & Sabin then goes into town as well.

"What do we do now?" asks Celes.

Sabin says, "Well, I overheard them saying that they're going to the tavern to drink.  So I guess we avoid them until they leave.

Celes muses, "We have to find out what they're doing."

"Exactly," agrees Sabin.  "And I have a pretty good idea of who to see."  He takes her hand, guiding her through the many buildings & complex streets.


	9. Ch8 Gerad the King? No Way!

THE unofficial adaptation of the FF6 video game!=)  Celes finally resolves the mystery surrounding the Crimson Robbers.  Though what happens to Sabin has repercussions for the future…**__**

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Steps to disclaim a copyrighted story: 1) "I don't own the Final Fantasy characters." 2) "I am making no money off this. It's just for fun." 3) Make stupid joke.

Note: I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters. So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there! I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 8—"Gerad the King?  --No Way!"

Lucile Hayworth was just finishing herself a game of solitary bridge.  It was just a little something she invented to pass the time.  She got so few visitors.

When she heard her door being knocked, she nearly jumped.  Setting down the cards, the old woman slowly gets out of her chair.  In all her years, she's learned that if it were important enough, someone would always wait.  "Who is it?" she carefully calls through it.

"Mrs. Hayworth?!" calls a heavy voice.

"Who are you?" she calls.

"It's me, Sabin!  I was once a student of your husband's martial arts school!"

Lucile thinks about it for a moment.  Opening the door but a crack, she asks, "Yes?"

"I must talk to you," pleads Sabin.

Lucile saw that he was standing close to the door with a pretty, young lady.  They looked sort of haggard, looking behind themselves to see if anyone was following them.  Only because she remembered him, she let them in.

They quickly step in, & she cautiously steps back.  They gently shut the door behind them.

The blond haired girl looked nervously out of place.  She gazed toward Sabin, always keeping him close.  Sabin asks, "What can you tell us about the Crimson Robbers?"

"I see…"  Gesturing toward the table, she beckons, "Let's have a seat & discuss it."

Sitting down, Sabin sighs, "Man, South Figaro sure has changed in the last 10 years.  I was only here for a couple hours last year during the night, but that was during the Imperial control."

Lucile sadly nods.  "I know what you mean.  Ever since they left, the streets have gotten worse.  There is crime happening everywhere.  I suppose in a funny way, having some kind of restrictions was beneficial.  A lot of youngsters have turned to thieving."

Celes says, "Mrs. Hayworth, we came to Nikeah & found that King Edgar has somehow become the leader of the Crimson Robbers.  They're looking for some buried treasure.  Can you tell us anything about it?"

She thinks, "Well, I don't really know what's going on, but I can tell you about a couple things that've happened recently."

Celes nods.  "Alright."

"Well, rumor is, Figaro Castle submerged in the desert for a trip to Kohlingen's desert.  Though on the return trip, it never resurfaced."

Celes exclaims, "Gosh!  Does anyone know what happened to its people?"

Lucile shakes her head.  "No, & no one would've known anything was wrong unless the robbers hadn't bragged.  They supposedly escaped from there & made a pact.

"That's quite a story," says Celes.

Turning her attention to Sabin, who was mulling in silence through this, Lucile says, "And what about you, young man?  Last I heard, you were going to apprentice under my husband to become a martial artist."

Shakily, Sabin says, "Mrs. Hayworth, I don't know how to say this.  The Master, he…"

She encourages, "Go on…"

"Perished.  A little over a year ago.  Vargas… slayed him.  I had to kill him in self defense."

She takes his hand.  "Don't feel bad.  Duncan told me what happened."

Sabin blinks.  "You've talked to him?"

Lucile replies, "Duncan mentioned you might think he was dead.  But he isn't."

Sabin stands up, making the chair fall.  "If the Master is alive, I have to find him.  Where?"

Her composure undisturbed, she responds, "He's meditating in the Narsis Mountains, north of Narshe."

He walks to the other side of the table.  He takes Lucile's hand.  "Thank you so much for seeing us.  Please excuse us, but we now have urgent things to do."  Sabin then heads for the door.

Bewildered, Celes gets up as well.  She quickly follows Sabin, unless he would leave her.  Closing the door behind, she half-apologizes, "Nice meeting you, Mrs. Hayworth."

Standing up, Lucile gave her a sort of half-wave, for they were already gone.  After a moment, she locked the door again & returned to her table.

Outside again, Sabin stood with his arms at his side, fists clenched.  Celes comes up to the street corner & asks, "Sabin, what's wrong?  You were a little rude to that poor old woman."

"Doesn't matter," whispered Sabin, looking toward the distance.  "The master is alive."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Celes, I have to leave.  I have to find him & finish my training."

"But, why?"

"I owe him a debt I can never repay.  I left his battered body out of rage.  I slew his son to save my brother, Terra & Locke.

I don't understand all of it, but if it's something you have to do…"

Sabin turns to her & squeezes her shoulders affectionately.  "Don't worry, I'll try to come back as soon as I can.  Find my brother, & knock some sense into him."

"Alright…" she says hesitantly.

Celes watched him walk down the street, disappearing out of sight .  Celes couldn't tell how, but she had a feeling she wouldn't see Sabin again for a long time to come.

____________            

"'Re ya craizy?!" bolsters Gerad.  "Figaro Cave is a single mountain now.  It doesn't lead anywhare!"

"Dat's what you think, boss..  We came from here!"  Another of the robbers elaborate, "There we were, rotting in da jail.  Dat's when it happened."  A third finishes, "Giant Sandworms broke through the wall!  A couple guys got ate, but we drove it off & followed the tunnels to the surface."

"That shore is a story," he snorts.  "Well, lead tha way, since you're tha only ones 'oo know whare i-tis!"

The sickening orange, setting sun was almost to the horizon when the Crimson Robbers entered the cave.  After a moment, the woman dressed in white followed from the shadows.

Impetuously leading the way, Gerad turns a corner & runs into a dead end.  He turns around & gripes to his henchmen, "Now whare to?!"

One of them turns to the underwater spring.  "Watch," he commands.  There was a giant, freshwater turtle eyeing them from the corner of the pond.  He takes out a piece of dried meat & coaxes it to come closer.  Suspicious, the turtle only goes to the center of the pool.  "Ta-da!" the robber exclaims.

Gerad credits with a last minute sniffle, "Impressive!  I used to have a turtle—"

Each in turn, the robbers take a big hopscotch onto the turtle's back & over to the other side of the pond.  They all disappear around a corner of another passage.  After a moment, the person follows as well.

____________            

Gerad wasn't too surprised when he entered past the broken wall into Figaro Castle.  The robbers & he were back in the jail cell.  On the plus side, the room was deserted.  Only problem was, the door was still locked!

Ordering them all to watch over the entrance, he took his master key & popped it open.

The guard heard them & came rushing down the stairs.  He recognizes Gerad right away.  He exclaims, "Hey, it's—"

He marches right up to him.  "The Crimson Robba's!"

He pulls out his card & holds it up to his face, forcing him to step back.  "Naim's Gerad, at yer service.  Now-kindly-step-aside-&-we-can-git-down-ta-business."

The rest of the robbers snicker, waltzing past them.  "See ya, shorty!"  "We got treasure ta nab!"

They all exit, leaving behind the bewildered guard without anyone to protest to.  After a moment scratching his head, he sees a girl coming through!  Wasn't she 1 of the travelers who were King Edgar's special guests a year ago?

She walks up to him & asks, "Hey, did you see where the robbers went?"

"What's going on?!" he blurts out finally.

She calmly explains, "I'm not sure, but I'm guessing that King Edgar is the leader for some reason.  Do you know where the treasure room is?"

He points, "Past the engine room, ma'am."

After thanking him, she takes off along the twisted hallways.  After a couple minutes, Celes comes to the engines.

They were huge, twin machines situated on either end of the room.  They rose out of the floor, replacing the tiling.  Foreign objects, giant, yellow tentacles, were holed up in them, clogging the gears.

In the middle of the room was a precipice, where the gang was standing.  Beyond was a door leading to the treasure room.

"This must've been what happened!" Gerad complains.  "That's why muh castle broke down underground!"

The robbers worry, "Boss, what are we gonna do!?  The monster is blockin' our escape!"

Celes looks behind her.  Four of the tentacles had intertwined themselves across the doorway.

"You guys go on ahead!  I'll keep this thing busy!"

Without protest, the 5 robbers go into the back room & slam shut the door.  Gerad takes a big huff & starts to rummage around in his pack.

At last, Celes steps out from behind 1 of the engines.  "You have to be King Edgar," she states.  "Why else would you say, 'my castle'?"

Bent over, he looks up & brightly says, "Celes, glad you made it!  Little to the left, please."

Seeing him whip out the Autocrossbow, Celes quickly steps out of the way.  The arrows pierce through the air, 

shooting past, toward the entrance.  They all hit home, lodging into the monster's hide.

From below, something horrible screeches at them.

Celes shouts out a warning, "Look Out!!"

Another appendage lunges for Edgar.  Caught in mid step, it hits him with such ferocity, he is slammed into the wall.

Celes starts to run over, but something grabs her around the waist.  It had reached around from behind & now lifts her up into the air.  She drops her sword.

Stunned, Edgar shakes his head clear.  Seeing Celes, he takes his spear & runs with it.  He sticks it deep into the appendage.  As if overwhelmed, it drops her.

Suddenly, a rumbling comes from below.  Something starts to push its way through the ground.  The floor gives away as it emerges.

The monster's yellow head broke through, & looked bulbous.  The beasts round form looks at them with large, hateful eyes.  It was hungry, & they had spoiled its fun.  Again, it reaches for them.

With 2 of its tentacles, it swipes at Edgar & Celes at the same time.  She gets pushed down, & Edgar is pinned against the wall, unable to move.

Celes gets right back up.  Holding her head, she mutters, "That's it."  She had lost her weapon as it fell into the floor, & she couldn't use Edgar's Tools, so Celes decides upon a spell.

She was a little weakened, but if this worked, she wouldn't have to worry about it.  Starting to run toward the creature, she let her raw emotions start to rise up.  She dodged its defenses, letting the anger build.  Feeling the magic brimming over her entire being, Celes yells, "It's time you tasted Pearl POWER!!"

She takes a dramatic leap, aiming for the center.  It opened its ugly mouth, intent on swallowing her whole.  Arms crossed, protecting her face, Celes disappears headfirst into it.

She reappears an instant later, bursting through the back of its head.  Edgar could see a holy, white aura surrounding her.  The monsters face was shocked, as it forfeited its life.

In the way magical monsters usually die, this 1 slowly dissolves.  Its physical matter breaks apart, on an atomic scale.  Larger chunks of matter become smaller & smaller, like grains of sand.  Eventually becoming dust, it starts to fall to the ground.

  After it was over, Edgar walks over to Celes.  She was on her hands & knees, breathing heavy.  He exclaims, "That was awesome!  --But I thought there was no magic left."

She looks at him & abruptly smiles.  "Terra… showed me how…" she says, just before she passes out.

____________

Celes wakes up in a bed.  On the nightstand, the lamp barely shone its meager light.  The room was darkened, & she senses it was nighttime.  Thinking back, it all suddenly came back to her.  She & Sabin found Nikeah, followed Edgar to Figaro, &…

Where was she, anyway?  In the castle?  After defeating the tentacle monster, she passed out.  Understandable after being up all that day & having her energy exhausted.

Getting up, she goes to the door, slowly opening it.  the door opens up into a library.  The lighting in here was dim, too.  At the long, rectangular table, Edgar was talking to the Chancellor & Chief Engineer.  Celes still recognized both of them.

They hear her & give attention.  Edgar says, "Morning, sunshine!"

Celes says with mild surprise, "So it is you."

The Chancellor gets up & goes over.  He gives her a gentle hug.  "Miss Chere, on behalf of the people of  Figaro, we thank you.  Your courage has given us the chance to get out of this mess."

"Come & sit with us," adds Edgar.  "You definitely deserve to hear this discussion."

His formality somewhat complete, the Chancellor guides her gracefully by the hand.  They both sit down.

First off, Celes asks, "King Edgar, why the farce?  Why did you treat us like strangers?"

He explains.  "Well, when I found out about Figaro's accident, I didn't know how to help.  Then I heard about the robbers.  I pretended to be this big time mercenary."  He chuckles, "Wait'll they find out tat treasure is worthless.  But enough of that, how are you?"

Celes responds, "Pretty good, actually.  I've gotten my strength back, & I'm kinda anxious to get out."

Edgar nods.  "Good.  Er… by the way, what happened to my brother?"

She shrugs.  "After talking with Mrs. Hayworth, he found out his teacher was still alive.  He wouldn't tell me exactly why he left."

He looks down in response.  "I understand."

The Chancellor prompts, "Sire, the situation at hand?"

He blows his nose.  "Sure.  Mr. Smith, explain it for her."

At first, distracted, he goes, "Huh?"  But remembering his manners, the old man says, "Right!  The, uh, engine room is being repaired right now.  The monster didn't do too much permanent damage on it.  We should be able to resurface in a day or 2."

The Chancellor adds, "And not a moment too soon!  The generators were just about gone.  We're also having to go into town & procure some goods."

King Edgar stands up, palms on the table.  "That's really good, everyone.  Let's keep it all on schedule, & we'll have Figaro Castle up & running in a few hours!"

____________

EXCERPT FROM THE DIARY OF CELES CHERE:

I stayed in Figaro Castle for a couple of days.  During that time, I helped Edgar with a lot of work.  After the castle resurfaced, we helped those people still trapped inside the other rooms.  Then the Chancellor & I went into town.  He's actually very kind.  Kind of attractive, too.  HA!  I'd probably go chase him, if I wasn't already committed to someone!

It wasn't easy, but we got most of the emergencies taken care of in the first day. You shoulda seen everybody when we came back with all that food!  That was 1 of the most fulfilling things for me.

King Edgar & I got to talking… & we kind of had to face up to some things.  I thought it was in the past, but I guess he was still kind of hung up about it.  He actually apologized to me.  It turns out that he felt guilty about thinking I was a spy.  I guess he didn't exactly have time to say it while we were running for our lives on the Floating Continent.

That was fine by me.  After all, I believe in forgive & forget.  More of the second 1, like Cid used to say.  I guess I'll always regret not being close friends with him.  I think he's a good person, but there just isn't that comradism between us.

I asked him to come with me & carry on the fight with Kefka.  He said he couldn't leave Figaro just yet.  He had to make sure that they were going to be okay without him before then.  But he did ask for me to come back & get him then.

Tomorrow, I'm leaving for Kohlingen.


	10. Ch9 Inconsolable Man's Redemption

THE unofficial adaptation of the FF6 video game!=) Sabin & Celes travel to the town of Mobliz, where they find more devastation. Though they find something there that is more shocking…

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Steps to disclaim a copyrighted story: 1) "I don't own the Final Fantasy characters." 2) "I am making no money off this. It's just for fun." 3) Make stupid joke.

Note: I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters. So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there! I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 9—"Inconsolable Man's Redemption"

Celes arrived in Kohlingen as planned.  The small town was located around the same place as before, near the sea on the plains past the desert.  It was almost as if its people weren't going to let a small thing like an apocalypse ruin life for them.  She kind of admired that.

Celes stepped into the town & remarked at how unchanged it was.  The wooden houses were the same, even where a few of them were scorched from the "pink, flying being".  There were people walking the streets, going nowhere in particular.  A few she recognized.

She walks over to the aging man & stops him.  He looks at her & nearly jumps.  "—It's you!"

A couple close by notices them & looks.  They turn their attention elsewhere, not wanting to be rude.

"Mr… Stillwater, is it?" Celes asks.  "Do you… remember me?  I was with Locke the others.

He snatches his arm back.  "What are you doing here," he demands gruffly.

"I'm, uh, looking for them."

With hard eyes, he looks her up & down.  "Well he wouldn't be here.  We had a deal, remember?"

Celes goes on, "I understand, but I thought… at least Locke might've come back… for Rachel…"

Perturbed that this stranger would know about his daughter, he pulls her aside.  He intensely says, "You have NO BUSINESS, girl.  Still, Mr. Cole did come by, but that was a half-year ago."

Celes sees the strangeness in his eyes.  She could tell he was not an easy person.  She presses on.  "How was he?  What'd he say?!"

Tight-lipped, he says, "I didn't talk to him.  But… come with me.  Can't have you gallivanting all around town…"

Celes follows him into the woods.

____________

The door to the darkened room opens.  Bright sunlight shines into the tavern, arousing those in drunken stupors.  Almost as 1, they barely raise their heads & grumble harsh words.  The bartender gripes, "Close the door, lady!"

The woman with long, blonde hair walks over to the counter.  "I'm looking for someone," she tells him.

He leans over the counter, close enough to see a couple of her exquisite features.  "What's the askin' price, cupcake?" the burlesque, heavyset man growls.

She leans back from his noxious odor.  Closing her eyes & turning her head to the side, she starts to say, "I'm not willing to…"  Her voice trails off.  She runs off.  "Thanks anyway—BYE!"

She makes her way through the other tables filled with unconscious people to a table in the corner. The occupant of the seat was hunched over, snoring loudly.  He had long, white hair, & his garb was also the telltale sign.  She gently slaps his face.  "Setzer, wake up!"

He jumps as if hearing an explosion.  He looks & exclaims in a slur, "Maria!  Or… Celez, whichever you are."  He drunkenly attempts to embrace her, but she makes him miss, & he hits the table again.

Setzer turns his nose away from the spilled wine.  "I'm zo happy to zee you—" he blubbers.

Adamant, Celes slings his arm over her neck.  Pulling him up, she starts to drag her willing accomplice out of there.  He goes, "Wait, my drink."  She ignores Setzer for his own good.

The bartender blocks their way.  He spits, "That bum owes a lot of money.  He's not getting out."

Setzer, totally incapacitated, couldn't say anything for himself.  Celes tells him, "I'll take care of it."

He takes a step forward.  "I really believe ya."

Celes holds her palm out, & a tiny fireball flashes into existence.  It crackles & burns.  "Outta the way," she commands.

Needless to say, he let her past.  No protest.

____________

Coming out of consciousness, Setzer Gabbiani moaned through his thick delirium.  He had this really weird dream where he was in command of a dragon shaped airship, flying through a sky of bubbly liquor.  He & his comrades were on a journey light-years away.  Swimming through the blackness, they saw the green & blue & white ball getting closer & closer.  They were almost to it, when the giant sphere turned into an enormous head.  Kefka sneered at them, then took a deep breath.  He blew forth a terrible wind, in which the ship came apart.  Big chunks flew off, until there was nothing left but a falling Setzer, plunging through the bottomless pit, colliding into the arms of the flying demon which ate the souls of broken men…

His head pounded as he tried to use his arms to push up from the bed.  He had to have something to numb the pain.  "Need a drink…" he thickly bellows.

From the stool, Celes pushes him down on his back.  She props him up on the pillows.  "Drink this," she says, shoving it in his hands.

He sniffs it dubiously, "What'z thiz?"

She pours it down Setzer's throat.  "Water," she responds.

Setzer sputters up what little didn't get down.  "It'z vile!" he complains.

Celes shoves him back down.  "It'll clear your head."

He flips over & bangs his head on the mattress.  "Ugh!Ugh!Ugh!  Go away," he moans in a muffled voice.

"Not until you explain something for me," she says, setting the glass down on the nightstand.  "Who is Darryl?  You kept calling for him in your sleep."

Setzer sighs very deeply through the sheet.  This had to be Celes.  No one else could be this infuriating.  "I am not dizcuzzing thiz," he says loudly.  "GO!  NOW!"

Since she wasn't getting the message, he roughly hits her with the pillow.  "OUT!"

She gets up & backs away.  "But—"

He throws it at her.  Celes ducks & opens the door to the room, getting behind it.  "Why are you being like this?" she crossly asks.

The door slams as he throws the glass.  Setzer leans back, & starts to sob.

____________

The door to the room opens, & Setzer stumbles out.  He had slept a little more, & upon waking up, felt like a bag of scum.  His teeth were grimy & face greasy, & it seemed like every bone in his body ached.  Not to mention he had a severe thirst, & his brain felt like jelly.

Sitting in a chair in the hallway, Celes sets down the local newsletter, & watches him for a moment.  His head bobbed down, his long, white hair a mess.  After barely noticing her, he starts to swagger away.

She asks him, "Where are you headed?"

He mumbles 1 word.  "Out."

Celes gets up & stops him.  "In your socks?  No way.  You don't need any more liquor."

Surprisingly, he let her lead him back into the room.  "You enjoy giving pain," he groans.

She replies, "And you smell bad.  Let's run you a bath."

They walk in, going past, into the washroom. Setzer sits down heavily on a stool, looking blankly.  Celes had an attendant fill the tub earlier.  The warm water looked clean & inviting.  She walks out & tells him to strip out of his underwear & get in.  It took him a full 10 minutes to crawl into it.

When Celes came back with a towel, Setzer almost jumped.  He closed the curtain.  She sat on the stool, waiting for him.  "So tell me, Setzer," she starts.  "What happened to you after the cataclysm?"

He almost told her to get out.  It wasn't any of her business.  Then again, she was the 1 it all centered around.  She was the 1 who dragged him into all this.  Setzer didn't have the heart, so he bit his tongue.  "Nothing much to tell," he says plainly.

"Kefka's alive," she says suddenly.  "Like a spoiled child, he's destroying our world.  We've got to stop him."

That pushed his button.  He didn't want to hear anything about this!  Setzer flings open the curtain, his face hard.  "Don't get me involved again."

Celes was taken aback.  "I--I know it's been hard, but—"

"You don't know anything," he retorts.

She gets up & takes a step back.  "But… It's our responsibility…"

"Wrong!" he shouts.  "You dragged me into thiz!"  The composure in his face was breaking up.  "I lost everything.  My wealth, my airzhip, even Tillate…"

"What happened?" she dares.

He leans back, defeated.  "He… died.  Monzters…"

Tillate…  Setzer's second in command.  She was told he saved her friends several times.  Celes could imagine.   Traveling the mainland, unarmed.  It would be easy to fall prey.  "I lost Cid, too…" she shares.

"Juzt go away," he pleads.  "I can't deal with thiz right now."

Celes sets the towel down.  She reluctantly leaves the room.

____________

The door to the café slams open, spilling the bright sunlight into the room.  Those in the room protest, but shut up upon seeing the white clothed woman march in.  She walks through to the counter, & says, "What're you doing here."

He swivels his stool from her.  "Having a drink."

Celes leans in closer.  "Setzer, it isn't good for you to booze around like this."

He swallows the rest in 1 gulp & slams it onto the counter.  "I'm a grown man, Celez!" he bitterly says.  "I don't need you hanging around—"

Before anything else could happen, the skinny bartender tells them, "Take it outside, you 2.  we don't need this in here."  He then says, "I mean it.  I'm kicking ya out!  Scadaddle!"

Setzer gives a scathing look, & balefully turns away.  Celes follows him out, paying no attention.

They were outside again.  Dark clouds had rolled in.  Luckily, it might rain.

Setzer starts to walk away again.  Celes starts to follow, & he stops, his fists clenched at his sides.

She was just standing there, & it irritated him.  He twirls around.  "What do you want from me!" Setzer says, exasperated.

Celes just looks calmly at him.  Frustrated, Setzer says, "Why are you looking at me like that—"

Finally, she quietly says, "The Setzer I knew wouldn't cower like this.  He wouldn't turn his back to the world."

He knew what she meant.  He had turned to drinking to numb the pain.  That understanding filled him with loathing.  He turns from her.  "I was… a different person then."

Celes walks around, face to face.  She gently rests her slender hands under his jaw.  He tried to turn his head, but she wouldn't let him.  She whispers, "Setzer, you're messed up.  So was I… for a little bit.  It hurts… a lot.  But you've got to get past that."

He starts, "Yeah, but…"

She lets go & changes the subject.  "Do you remember before, when we all were on your airship?"

Confused, he asks, "When?"

"Before, when we were trying to stop Kefka & Gestahl.  Remember when we were fighting in the air.  You fought so ferociously…  I admired you, a lot.  You saved us more than a coupla times."

Setzer's face was red.  He had no idea it had been like that.  He agonizes, "But what about now?  Everything was different, then…"

All worked up, she returns, "It was.  But we're still alive, the world is, too.  If we don't give up, then our world can't die.  It… will live on."

Something Edgar had once said came back to mind.  He echoes, "It can't be zaid, we won't try…"

Celes stresses, "We can change the world back to the way it was.  Do you really want to live like this?"

A moment passes in which Setzer stares dully at Celes, her hands on her hips.  Suddenly, Setzer starts to chuckle.  Somewhere along this line, it actually felt better.  If it's broken, you fix it.  If it's wrong, you make it good. He was starting to feel like his old self again!

He takes her hands.  Happiness pouring from him, Setzer starts to move about her.  An unexpected, radiant smile comes to her.  Both of them with wide smiles, they do a happy dance, eventually falling down in the grass.

A girl with her mother giggles at them.  Embarrassed, a couple bystanders walk off in another direction.

This causes Setzer to double over, exploding in laughter.  Celes laughs too, just for the craziness of it.

Laughter subsiding, wiping away a tear, Setzer says, "You are too much."

She replies, chuckling, "Well at least we've gotten some spirit back, huh?"

He sits up, arms over his knees.  "Do you really think we have a chance?" he asks.

"I've already found some of the others," she says.  "Terra… Edgar… Sabin…  I'm going to find them all…"

He nods.  "Then, as we uzed to zay in the gambling businezz, I think it'z time for me to play my trump card…"

____________

Note 2:  AHEM!  We interrupt this story to bring you this important message.  Setzer's speech is NOT screwed up!  If you know anything about Setzer, he is an albino.  If you look, you can even see his eyes are violet in the game's graphics.  I interpreted him thus: something akin to a French-roguish type of person.  All of his S's sound like Z's.  Although you can make the argument he doesn't talk like that in the game, I come to the conclusion that different interpretations are instrumental in contributing to all the different aspects of fanfictiondom.  Yes, that is a word.  I now return you to the story.  That is all.

!! 


	11. Ch10 Darryl's Epitaph: Falcon In the Sky

THE unofficial adaptation of the FF6 video game!=) Setzer & Celes, now joined together, travel to a secret place.  Maybe there they'll find a way to traverse the broken continents…?

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Steps to disclaim a copyrighted story: 1) "I don't own the Final Fantasy characters." 2) "I am making no money off this. It's just for fun." 3) Make stupid joke.

Note: I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters. So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there! I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 10—"Darryl's Epitaph: Falcon In The Sky"

Setzer & Celes were climbing a hill about a mile from town.  It was a brisk hike, lasting well into the evening.  They'd taken it easy for a couple days.  Now, they were almost to the top of the incline.  Toting the supplies, Celes huffs along.  Setzer vigorously led the way.  Celes gave up trying to talk to him.  Setzer's mind was elsewhere.

At last they reach the top, stopping there.

Setzer points.  "You zee it?" he asks excitedly.

Celes looks, & in the distance, barely notices it.  It was a small, stone built structure, 1 story tall, built into a small hill.  The whole thing was situated near the coast, on a quarter mile peninsula.  "Looks like… a tomb," she says.

He explains, "I didn't want to zay anything to you, because I didn't know if it was ztill going to be here.  But here it is.  Heh!  It'z amazing!"

She could tell Setzer was ecstatic.  However, she didn't exactly share his elation.  How could a place of death bring this reaction?  She shakes her head.  "I don't know what you mean."

He spreads his arms wide.  "Thiz is Darryl's Tomb."

____________            

Setzer & Celes approached the building quickly.  Setzer explained that the tomb was actually an underground hangar.  Furthermore, he had stored a prototype airship here, long ago.  Celes listened to this with rapt attention.  After a moment, her head was starting to spin with thoughts like Setzer must have been having.

They came to a stop in front of it.  A heavy, stonework door blocked the entrance.  Starting to open it, Setzer grunts, "Help me open it, Celez!"

For a moment, they pull with all their might. It slowly creaks open.  Cobwebs pull apart,  dust flying up & out.  Waving the air with their hands, it clears, & they see stairs leading down.

Setzer stops her from going down. "Be careful," he warns.  "It'z been about 10 years zince I was down there last.  Anything could have crept up."

Celes nods, & together, they go down.

____________            

"Celez!" screams Setzer, running for cover.  "Try your Runic ability!"

Celes dodges the powerful spells & frantically says, "I can't!  My sword got stuck in the pillar!"

"I'll distract it," he calls.  Clutching the small green stone, Setzer concentrates upon the magical energy trapped inside it.  Feeling the intoxicating radiation starting to pour out, he yells, "Fenrir: Moon Song!"

If possible, it seemed as if the darkened, torch lit room grew blacker still.  Above Setzer, a bright, transparent image of a moon shimmers into existence.  At the same time, a 6-foot, ferocious wolf appears in front of him.  The Esper's eyes glowing balefully white, it lifts its heard upward.  Fenrir lets loose an earsplitting howl, which is the last thing to disappear into non-existence.

Suddenly there wasn't just 1 Setzer anymore.  Dozens of other images of him appear, standing all about the room.  The undead, spirit-monster is easily confused.  It starts tossing elemental spells at each 1.  Only 1 problem: the transparencies wisped away as the magic passed through them.

Setzer stood completely still, lest the monster spot him from the still ghosts.  He says through clenched teeth, "I'd do whatever you're going to do in a hurry…"

Succeeding in pulling her sword from the stone, Celes exclaims, "Ha!" & gets down to it.

She channels her raw energy into her sword.  The blade glows bright white, & Celes starts spinning around wildly.  Celes held it out in front of her & quickly starts to move toward the monster at the same time while twirling in circles.

It senses the impending undeath, & targets her.  The Fire, Ice, & Bolt spells bounce off her sword, flying & crashing about the room.  Setzer runs for cover.

Celes goes straight for it, seemingly impervious to its defenses.

Setzer calls out, "Don't let it touch you!  It'll turn you into a zombie!"

With a final slash of her sword, the blade connects!  The white magic filters out, into the being.  It screeches in terror.

As the spirit dissipitates into smoke, it does manage to grasp hold of her sword arm.  Celes screams in pain as the poison enters her skin.

The spirit exorcises out of the solid matter, & the humanoid skeleton falls apart.  Kneeling down next to the ancient wooden chariot, Celes clutches her arm.

Setzer runs over, stopping a meter from the monster's pedestal.  He couldn't believe it.  If she became a zombie &1 of the dead, he'd never be able to forgive—"Celez?"

Celes gets off her knees, & plops down on her bottom.  "I could use some help," she snorts.  "Oh man, it stings."

"How--?!" he asks, scrambling to apply the pumice.

Celes lifts up her sleeve, revealing the red ribbon tied around her bicep.  "Locke gave it to me.  He said it would protect me.  It did.  Twice.  This time, & while in Tzen.  The doctor said he'd never seen anything like it.  The poison had no effect…"

Just about finished, Setzer asks, "How'd you…"

"Defeat Dullahan?" she asks.  He nods.  "Said so yourself, it was an undead spirit.  I just gave it life, with a white spell."

Setzer raises his eyebrows, clearly impressed.  He then apologizes, "I'm really zorry about my zecurity measure.  I bound it into zervitude & forgot all about it."  he gets up.  "You'll be fine now."

As Setzer turns away, Celes stands up, dusting herself off.  She asks, "It must've been really important to you to do that.  Especially to protect an inanimate object.  What was so special about the airship?"

He rests his forearm against the wall, resting his head against it.  He lies, "Nothing, really…"

Hands on her hips, she says, "Don't give me that.  The Darryl you called out in your sleep is the same name you gave these catacombs…  What's up?"

Going down a set of stairs, he sighs, "He wasn't a he, he was a she, & she was my best friend."

Celes follows him.  "You mean, girlfriend?"

Setzer shakes his head in remembrance.  "No, nothing like that.  Though zhe did come cloze, once or twice…"

*

*

*

"Setzer, you blockhead!" calls Darryl.  "Don't turn your back on me.  It's time you fessed up.  Where did you get this necklace I found in your room?"  I turn to her & give the cheesiest smile possible.  "I won it in a poker game.  Nothing special, really."  "Nothin' special, huh!  Just look at it. It's incrusted in valuable diamonds."  Still grinning, I say, "Haven't noticed.  Why don't you keep it? It'll look better on you than me."  She cocks an eyebrow, & says, "You sure are sweet, for being so notorious."  I lean in close, using that infuriating grin.  "Race you to the airships." 

*

*

*

"Zhe was zuch a zpitfire, full of brazz," Setzer recalls as they descend deeper.  "Nothing zcared her.  We were pals for life."

*

*

*

_The 2 airships soar through the air.  Slower, then faster, dipping through the clouds, so low as to almost touch the ground, then skyrocketing upwards.  Shooting back through the mist, they looked like a pair of doves, flying side by side.  "What's wrong?" she calls from behind the wheel.  "Your engines aren't going to stall & make you go crash, are they?!"  I taunt back, "Don't be zo cocky!  You remember what happened—you got whipped but good!"  "That was only because you cut in front of me!" she yells above the roar.  "But not this time!  I'm going higher than I ever been before!  I'm gonna go so close as to touch the *STARS*****!"  "Have fun conquering the univerze!  Juzt be back before dark!  I'll be waiting on our hill!"  The last thing I hear from her as she pulls away is, "See ya, space cadet!  WAHOOOO!!"_

*

*

*

Setzer stops & turns, looking up at her from the steps.  "Before we go in, you have to know something."  Celes waits until he says, "I waited for her az usual, but zhe never came.  I searched for her a long time.  Yearz later, I found the wreck of her airzhip.  Zhe was nowhere to be found.  It was like zhe dizappeared off the face of the planet…"

He turns from her & opens the door on the landing.  He steps through, & holds it open for her.  She walks into a huge cavern that echoes her steps upon the flat concrete.  Setzer steps farther into the blackness, the torchlight glowing 3 feet ahead.  Celes follows while he explains.

"I restored the craft, & had it put down here.  I couldn't bear to look at it…"  he stops, holds the torch up high.  It shines upon the bough of a huge boat.  "Thiz," he says in a trembling voice, "is the Falcon."

____________            

They boarded the airship, & checked over every inch of the dirigible.  Setzer oiled the engines, & ran tests on them.  They also had to repair the balloon.  It was grueling work that took them many hours.

It was smaller than Setzer's airship, nearly ½ the size.  Also, it had only 1 passenger compartment, compared to several levels & a casino on the Blackjack.

Setzer warned her.  This was the first experimental zeppelin.  It might not be as stable.  Also, this was the last of its kind, as far as he knew.  The technology died along with Darryl.  This was all they had, 1 last chance…

"If this works," Celes says with sparkling eyes, "we can find everybody in no time, then—"

"We'll be able to enter Kefka's Tower from the zky," finishes Setzer, emerging above deck from the stairs.  "Are you… ready?"

Celes replies, "As I'll ever be."  She then joins him in the airtight wheelhouse.

From a control, Setzer pulls the lever down.  This activates the modified, waterproof engines.  The ship held up by supports, the rear propellers spin effortlessly.  Setzer pulls out a remote control, a relic from when science was vibrant & alive.  "I hope that dynamite you got workz," he says, pushing the red button.

The exploding powder blows open the bay doors.  This causes a deafening boom.  From floor to ceiling, sea water floods in.  It fills up the chamber, causing the ship to be trapped underwater.

After the current subsides, the propellers take effect.  They jettison the craft out from under the sea wall.

The airtight ship shoots toward the waterline.  On the surface, calmness, then a sudden blasting of the water.  It rises up like a swimming shark, splitting the water high into the air.  The twin motors propel the ship forward with increasing speed.  Those on the beach near Kohlingen could only stare in shock.

Upon a 3-meter's high platform above the length of the deck, the top half is blown off.  From a generator within, helium gas is released.  It spews through the hollow tubes into the balloon.  It rapidly fills up from the gas.

With Celes' help with her magic, he throws hooks attached by cable to the railing.  They grab onto the latches all around the balloon.

In the distance, the ship appeared normal 1 moment, & the next, it sprouted an appendage & rose up.  Off from the water it went, up higher, defying gravity.  People were amazed.  Once again, unwhispered in over a year, the name airship sent an unprecedented awe through them.

In the sky, Celes looks to Setzer, & he to she.  They look down to the planet below.  Finally, it seemed like things were starting to get back to normal.


	12. Ch11 Towards New Hopes & Dangers

THE unofficial adaptation of the FF6 video game!=) Now in possession of another airship, Celes & Setzer travel to Zozo in the hopes of finding another friend.

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Steps to disclaim a copyrighted story: 1) "I don't own the Final Fantasy characters." 2) "I am making no money off this. It's just for fun." 3) Make stupid joke.

Note: I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters. So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there! I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 11—"Toward New Hopes… & Dangers"

Celes points downward, toward the Zozo mountain range.  "There's that bird!" she excitedly says above the gusty wind.  "Yes, it's definitely going into the town."

From behind the wheel of the airship, Setzer pushes down the pedal for the landing dear.  The supports stretch out from the belly, & the zeppelin descends.  They land well outside of town, about 1/3 of a mile.  The Falcon was very important to Setzer; he didn't want anything to happen to it.  As such, he dropped anchor, & activated the remote control.  After they departed, the ship arose to a height well unreachable to land monsters & thieves.

They turn toward the town.  Setzer hitches up his pack.  "Zo thiz is our lead, huh? A carrier pigeon & your 'hunch'!"

"Don't be so sour," she grimaces.  "The clues were perfectly solid.  You just have to learn to trust your instincts."

Setzer snorts, "Ztill, I don't like Zozo.  'Bunch of liars & thieves!"

Hiking toward the city, Celes reminds, "That's because you're from Jidoor.  The only time you had to worry about money, your coat went out of style!"

Setzer makes a face as she laughs.  He still couldn't believe he was hot for her when they first met.

It was the strangest thing.  Seeing the city in the distance, it looked exactly the same.  The 20 story high buildings still used the mountainside for support.  The usually dreary, rainy weather was just starting to give away to darkness.  What was with this constant rain, anyway?

As they got closer & the sun went further down, they saw a problem.  Giants.  They were all about in town, walking the winding, cobblestone streets.

Giants were a species of monster that resemble man.  They were usually 20 feet tall.  Once thought mythological, they started coming out of the mountains about 50 years ago.  The 2 stop.  They carefully turn around.  Too late, they were already in the valley.  A guard was blocking escape to the airship.  The giant stared intently at the humans, arms folded.

Sensing the tension, Celes & Setzer continue along their merry way.  They were to the city limit when 1 of the giants stops their advancement.  He leans down, studying them.  He derisively snorts, saying, "Turn back now, humans.  This is our domain."

"You can't scare us!" shouts Celes defiantly.  "We're looking for Cyan Garamonde!"

The giant grimaces, grumbling, "How I detest humans…"

Before it could become violent, the giant that had blocked the exit to the valley strode forward.  The ground reverberates slightly from his footsteps.  "Sir Kromel," he salutes.  "These humans have a so-called 'arship'."

He rubs his enormous chin.  "Hmmm…  Take these humans into captivity.  Bring me this 'arship'."

Setzer protests.  "You can't impound the Falcon—"

The giant Kromel raises his foot, intent upon squashing this worm.  Celes stands in front of him, arms spread open.  "It's okay!" she shouts up.  "We'll go quietly."

Disinterested, Kromel starts to walk away.  The next thing everyone knew, there was chaos.  Something blocked out the long shadow of the sun past the mountains.  A split second later, something swooped down out of the sky.  It was so large that it swept over everyone, including the giants.  Human & giant alike cry out in danger.  Everyone ducks for cover.

Right after the panic of that, something else happens.  A beam of energy shoots past, missing Celes' head by scant inches.  Another 1 flies into the group.   It strikes a giant's ankle harmfully.  Three come at them.  A dozen.  Everywhere, thick beams fill the air.  Celes ducks down, pulling Setzer with her.  The 2 look to see where they were coming from, which was all around.

The flying, shadowy creature that first started all this swoops past again.  No longer silent, it lets loose a horrendous, screeching roar.  To the giants attempting to strike it, they knew the sound could only belong to 1 kind of beast: a dragon.

The humans have found out the source of the magic attacks.  They are coming from a gaggle of ghosts firing rays at them.

A man runs out from the town.  He is wearing ancient, chain mail armor, bearing a rose & sword pattern crest.  He also carries a thin, long sword, which he uses to slice a ghoul in half.  Its upper half slides off its lower, & the whole ghost disappears.  He manages to slash several of them like this, until they see his threat.  Some start firing beams at him.

Celes sees these actions & unleashes a dispersion spell upon him.  Whichever ones the knight didn't dodge, they would harmlessly fizzle out from the barrier surrounding him.

With the end of the ghosts comes the end of the attack.  The horrible dragon senses their demise, spreading its wings.  The thing takes off, flying over the mountains.

Shakily, Celes & Setzer stand up.  With the giants all but gone to them, the 2 gaze at their old friend.  He dusts himself off, after which turning to them.  After a long silence, his hard face turns into a smile, & he approaches them.

Cyan swiftly bear hugs Celes, lifting her up.  Setzer laughs as she gasps.  He sets her down & she takes a breather from being crushed.  Chuckling, the 2 men clasp hands, hugging shoulders off to the side.

After that, Setzer says, "I guezz Celez' hunch wasn't wrong after all."

Cyan turns to her, raising an eyebrow.  Celes returns his stare for a moment, noticing something.  In their year of separation, he looked to have aged almost 10.  His hair had some gray strands in it now.  Though it was still long & black, held back in a ponytail.  His face had just a few more creases, his posture just a little more stout.  Was it her imagination, or had he walked to them a tiny bit slower, just somewhat more strained?

But with an awe-shucks look, a small smile & shake of her head, Celes says, "I'll tell you later.  It's just that… well, how'd you get here in the first place!"

They are interrupted by the giant Kromel.  The others have recovered, & are off repairing damage.  Hunched down on bended knees, he asks, "These are… charges of yours, Sir Cyan?"

Suddenly weary, he sighs, "'Tis true, Sir Kromel.  They shall be of big help."

The giant stands back up, nodding.  "I then leave them in your care."  Walking off, he stops a giant passing by.  "Make sure their arship is put in the Larkin's site…"

Setzer says flatly, "What-is-that-about."

"I have a place in the mountains," he informs them.  "We shall go there, & talk…"  Cyan walks into town, not waiting for them.  With apprehension, the others follow.

____________            

They all had a lot to mull over that night.  They took it fast, getting right down to it, condensed, right up to the resurrection of the Falcon.  In truth, a bird led them to Zozo.  After the liftoff, a carrier pigeon flew by the airship.  Reacting out of something more than logic, Celes had Setzer follow it.  It led them to Maranda, where a mail office as in service. The kind proprietor, Lola, remembered Setzer.  Celes recognized Cyan's handwriting on 1 of the letters.  So they followed the carrier pigeon here.  They asked him why he'd been sending letters to her.  Cyan was unwilling to talk about it, mumbling something about the past.

When Cyan stumbled into this town, he learned of the giants.  When the ground opened up, the Western Mountains fell, & they had lost their home.  Southward, to the Zozo Mountain range was their only choice.  Zozo's citizens were a cowardly lot.  They forsook the town, actually giving it to the giants.  During this time, Cyan had somehow managed to become their general, a mediator between the humans who populated the continent.

"Lemmie get thiz ztrait," Setzer says.  "The dragon was releazed from itz prison deep underground, where it juzt 'hooked up' with Dadaluma?"

Chair tipped back from the table, Cyan nods, "Yes.  He refused to leave.  Using the undead minions of Hades, the 2 formed their alliance.  'Tis draining, combating nightly.  We need some sort of action to drive them away."

Head lowered, Celes quietly says, "And I wouldn't suppose your service is 'voluntary'?"

"I hast ties to these people," Cyan replies simply.  "A long time ago, hill giants helped to battle the barbarians trying to invade Doma.  Kromel ist the son of Rilken, hence, their leader."

"So you're… committed, then?" replies Celes to his reply.

Cyan nods, & Setzer bangs the table with his fist.  "If that's what it takes, we'll get you through this."

"Not to mention your airship," Celes sourly says.

Setzer swiftly turns his head her way.  "Excuse me?"

She folds her arms.  "Why are we even taking time on this?  Our main duty should be going after Kefka."

"I realize thy frustration," Cyan continues.  "Though here, patience ist necessary.  Thou wouldst do well to learn that, lass."  Celes sighs & Cyan concludes, "'Tis me thee ist worried about, worry not.  We shan't leave the world as it is.  I hast spoken to Kromel of this."

Defeated, Celes says, "That's only part of it.  What if, in waiting so long, something happens to 1 of the others, because we couldn't get to them in time?  Or worse, Kefka starts to do something more than threatening towns.  He already has the magic.  I'm really worried that he'll try to get even more power."

"I thinkest thee ist wrong," Cyan says.  "This whole thing seems bigger than us alone.  Thee said so thyself: Palidor granted thee as harbinger."

"I think I know what your zaying.  If that Ezper was able to contact with you, that means zome of it is ztill alive."

Cyan nods.  "Correct.  Furthermore, I dost not think time shall play a major role in this. I've learned more than once, the Fates decide more than just how long thee lives.  We wouldst not be where we are tonight, if we weren't meant to see this out to the end."

Celes shakes her head vigorously.  "You're right.  My head… is just… really fuzzy."

Setzer stands up from his chair, rubbing his eyes.  "We're all in need of zome zleep.  We've been up for the last couple days."

Cyan gets up & unlocks the door to the room.  They all walk down the hall to 3 doors.  After Cyan reminds them to lock the doors, they retire to their rooms.

____________            

Celes slept soundly & deeply for the first time in a while that night.  That is, until an ethereal voice summoned her to get up.

Her head rose up from the pillow, even before she knew to be awake.  Covers moved off, suddenly standing in her nightgown, the soft, male voice silently called for her, beckoning to the window.

She stands in front of the sill, looking toward a couple stars shining through the clouds.  The open sky beyond them looked so far away & so vast…

Celes wanted to open the window, to reach out for them, & so she did.  Unlatching the lock, pulling it up, a thick fog suddenly pours in.  Over the sill, pouring onto the floor, from it, a large man rises up.  Arms folded, he is dark & muscle-bound.  He wears a cloth belt, with thick silken pants.  His smile was wide & flat.  With a shock, Celes comes to her senses, recognizing Dadaluma.

"We meet again," he silkily murmurs.  "Do you remember last time, I helped you find your friend?"

"You… attacked us.  And you tricked me to get in here…"

"A test, child," he smoothly responds.  "And now, my intentions… are to help you again."

His voice was so… convincing to Celes.  He spoke… almost hypnotically, though she hardly noticed.

He quietly takes a few steps forward.  "You want to help, correct?  You can help me.  Take your friends & leave…  The giants don't need your help, & you don't want to give it…"

This was all happening too fast.  She had just woken up not even 2 minutes ago.  Celes turns her head from his gaze.  He spoke… so logically.  It made such perfect sense… until she saw the dragon's head peering at them.

It was looking through the window, holding itself upside down.  Its enormous beak, serpentine tongue… seeing it broke Celes right out of the trance.

She took a step back, still staring at it in fascination.  She intended to lunge to the bed for her sword.  She as going to slay their bloody hide.  Instead, she was paralyzed.  The dragon's gaze held her knees, locked.

Dadaluma whispers in her ear, "Now you are helpless.  Do as I say, or we'll capture you.  We'll torture you & split open your guts.  Then the Storm Dragon will feast on your entrails while in chains, you watch."

Celes whispers in denial, "No…"

The door is suddenly kicked open.  Cyan bursts in, striking with sword in hand.  Dadaluma barely dodges, & when he did, Cyan arches his swing.  The blade slices into his neck, cutting through skin, through bone.  He is decapitated, head lopped off.  The body falls stiffly onto the floor.

Suddenly, a horrible screech.  The dragon reaches its head in with its long neck. 

Cyan lunges for Celes, pulling her down as it clamps into the foot of the bed.  It was still upside down, about ready to smash down with its head, so Cyan stabs upward with his sword.  The bloody blade sinks into its eye.

It pulls back quickly, roaring in pain.  It backs through the window, sword in tow.  The dragon leaps off the outside wall, tail whipping out.  With that final act, smashing the window.

Setzer rushes in.  Upon seeing the disaster, "What in Hades…" he breathes.

Cyan carefully stands Celes up.  Hands over her face, she cries uncontrollably.  Being led out of the room, "Oh Goddess—" she repeats over & over.

____________            

Celes was lying in another bed, huddled under the blanket protectively.  Setzer was in the room, lying on the couch, snoring softly.  Cyan lay on the floor at the side of the bed, sleeping lightly, staying vigil.  There was still many hours until tomorrow.

After the ordeal, they went to a room 1 floor under, which faced the mountain.  Her friends tried to console her as best they could, though she was traumatized.  Of course, she had seen dead bodies before, but actually being involved in the brutal murder…?  The dragon kept entering her mind as well.

Cyan called it dragonfear.  It can grip even the most steadfast man.  Though that couldn't help her feeling of being so vulnerable.  Where was Locke, anyway, who promised to watch out for her?  She was half tempted to blame him, but of course it wasn't his fault.  It wasn't Cyan's fault, either.  He was trying to save her life.

Celes silently cried a couple more times that night.  She would be okay, after awhile…


	13. Ch12 Escaping Zozo

THE unofficial adaptation of the FF6 video game!=) Finally reunited with Cyan, the heroes have to find a way to recover the airship, destroy the dragon, & avoid the Giants…

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Steps to disclaim a copyrighted story: 1) "I don't own the Final Fantasy characters." 2) "I am making no money off this. It's just for fun." 3) Make stupid joke.

Note: I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters. So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there! I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 12—"Escaping Zozo"

One thing kept nagging at Setzer's mind, as he was walking down the hall.  Usually, in a game of blackjack, the dealer doles out cards to you, all the while you have to keep track of the odds, getting as close to 21 without going over as possible.  In this case, how long before you lose?  1, 2, 3 deals?  The encounter last night was only the beginning.

Of course he heard the fairy tales.  Though they had to be reality now.  Eight dragons, sealed away 1,000 years in the past.  His dear, departed mother used to speak of them to scare him to sleep at night.

The Storm Dragon, commander of wind, raided many kingdoms.  In its wake, many treasures & secrets lost to mankind.  He remembers now.  Dragons were magical beasts, with century's old life spans.  The 1 thing that shocked him, though, was the fact they were territorial by nature.  Reaching the stairs, he races down them, intent on finding Cyan.

____________            

"Kromel," Cyan asks, "dost thee know why the dragon still attacks, even though Dadaluma ist dead?"

It was in the evening, about an hour after the last attack.  They sat in the cave, drinking a dark, bitter tea, having a meeting.

He sets the large cup down.  Kromel grumbles, "It's not your concern, general.  We shall battle the beast until defeated.  Either way."

Cyan takes a sip, nodding.  "I see…  Thou ist aware of the dragon legends, correct?"

He leans back against the wall, clasping his hands in his lap.  "Of course.  Aren't humans, as well?"

"Actually," he swallows, "I wast not.  The man from the airship remembered it."

He nods, "Mmm Hmmm.  You imply something?"

"Not really…"  He shakes his head.  "I wast just wondering.  Ist it plausible to gain an advantage?  They art known for being territorial.  We find its home, we stop the attacks."

Kromel says abruptly, "That is not possible.  Protect our home.  Stay in this town."

"May I ask why?!" he asks, standing up.  "Thou know mine skill.  No advantage can be gained!"

"Sit down, Garamonde!  The decision is made.  Do not try my patience."

"I thinkest there ist nothing more to say," Cyan calmly says as he walks out the mouth of the cave.

____________            

Cyan returns to the room, opening the door.  The others are there, standing up & going over to him.  He shuts the door behind him.

"What happened?" asks Celes.  "What'd he say?"

He replies, "Setzer ist right.  They art hiding something.

Setzer says, "I knew it.  They're probably looking for zome zort of treasure horde."

"In any case, we art not staying.  I no longer trust Kromel.  We shall leave immediately."

____________            

Only Cyan knew where the "Larkin's Site" was.  Even then, it took most of the night getting there.  It was a hollow mountain, his source said.  Trying to figure out which hangar was more of a problem.  Sneaking past the guards on duty was the hardest part.

The 3 crept through the shadows, sometimes using distractions to get by.  However, they were exhausted by the time they reached the place.

The Falcon rested comfortably upright against the ground.   Its balloon was still inflated.  It looked fine.  They examined it, discovering something interesting.

The cargo hold was laden with treasure.  Ancient gold coins, gemstones, mechanical gadgets—priceless wonders of every description were just piled in its belly.

Cyan returned to the town, to belay suspicions to the giants.  Setzer became busy modifying the airship, &… other things.  Celes stood watch, unless something just decided to walk on in.

Sometime late in the afternoon, the plan was finished.  Setzer his in the airship, while Celes headed back to get Cyan.

She went to his room, but he wasn't there.  Cyan made it clear he'd wait for them there until it was ready.  She checked the barren closet, in case he had to hide there for some reason.  Strange.  There was a barely visible panel in the corner where the wall met the ceiling.

Celes pushes on it, & sinking into the wall, a passage appeared.  It led into the mountain.  She went through.

Celes stepped into a hidden room, built into the mountain.  It was little more than a cave, with 2 exits leading to somewhere outside.  Though it was the décor that stunned her.

Against the wall, a small writing desk.  In the corner, a birdcage.  Everywhere else in the room, flowers.  Not regular ones, rather handmade silken pieces.  She bent down & touched 1.  The craftsmanship was extraordinary.  Celes had not seen anything like these… except for in Maranda.

She remembers.  Lola's room was covered with flowers exactly like these.  She told her Rob had sent them to her.  But now she thinks how could the carrier pigeon have come to Zozo instead, when Lola said he was in Mobliz?  Terra was there… said something about someone named Rob having died.

Celes crosses the room, going out the right side.  Cyan was out there, standing on the edge of the grassy cliffside.  With his back to her, he hadn't noticed her.  He held a carrier pigeon in his hand.  With a swift motion, Cyan thrust out his hands.  The bird flew out.  It kept flying southward, intent on a destination.

From her memory, a haiku came to Celes' mind.__

_World before the fall…_

_Delightful is light of dawn…_

_Noble is man's heart…_

It came from a Kurzean poet from translation.  Story was, after the War of the Magi, he thought of it after a year hiding under the ground.  It's about how purity makes you feel, returning to it…

He turns around, starting in surprise.  "D-Didst thee see…?"

Celes respected his privacy, so she didn't need an explanation.  "Just answer me 1 thing," she says.  "Do you love her… or something?"

Uncomfortably, he relates, "Well, maybe… oh, I dost not know!  I spent time there, & finding out, 'twas hard.  Perhaps in another life…"

He looks out beyond the mountains.  The quickly waning sunlight reflected brightly off him.  "Still, I didst not want her to experience mine own pain.  I wanted to comfort her.  Lola hadn't found out.  I wanted her to stay full of life.  If that meant spilling a white fib, well…"

Cyan hangs his head.  "I cannot keep perpetuating this lie.  Other circumstances, & mine own guilt force me to tell her the truth.  That letter 'twas the last.  I only hope she dost not curse my name…"  There, he had said it all. Despite his feelings, it was all out.  He felt drained.

Celes goes over to him, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.  "Don't think of it like that.  From what I know, no one could ever curse you.  You're the gentlest person I've ever known."

He turns, looks her in the eye.  An immense & profound understanding fills them.  Together, they head for the airship.

____________            

Celes shushes her 2 companions. "You hear that?"

"'Tis our diversion?" asks Cyan.

"Sounds like a dragon, doesn't it?"

"Cover your ears," Setzer says.  "Thiz explosion is a biggie."  From a remote, he presses the 3 buttons simultaneously.  A huge explosion from above causes chunks of the mountain come crashing down.  A second later, the engines come to life, pushing the aircraft up through the hole in the roof.

Outside, the unnatural orange sunset covered everything.  They slowly moved over the mountains, gaining speed.  Though something was wrong.  A slab of rock must have hit the propellers, for they were heading off course.  Instead of eastward, they went northwest, directly into the town.

Down in the streets, a battle was being waged. The giants battling the Storm.  They had brute strength & safety in numbers on their side. The dragon had ancient magic & command of the sky.  They fought each other fiercely.  Upon seeing the ship, they halted.

The giants shouted up at them angrily. Sensing the closeness of the treasure, the dragon shrieked in rage.  By this time, Setzer was literally banging the rudders with his tools, trying to get them back on course.

Storm Dragon leaps off the building straight for them.  It flew up toward them fast.  Leaning over, Celes gets an idea.  "Release the cargo!" she shouts.

Cyan runs over to the booth.  "I hast got it!"

Setzer holds his hand out.  "No—wait!"

Too late.  The Falcon's belly splits open—the treasure plummets.  It strikes the dragon, dragging it down.  Caught in the downpour, the entire mess crashes into the city.  With Storm trapped, the giants would proceed to kill the beast.  They would receive their ill-gotten wealth.  One of the fabled 8 Dragons would be lost to this world.

Setzer has proceeded to fix their course.  Walking steadily over to his comrades, he asks, "Why'd you do that?  The treasure rightfully belonged to uz humanz."

Crossly, Celes says, "That dragon was 5 seconds away from ripping us to pieces.  Besides, we have nothing to gain by keeping it.  I guess it belongs to the giants now."

Setzer grumbles, "You're right," as he heads to the wheelhouse.  "Where're we headed for, Cyan?" he calls.

He grins.  "Keep her steadily northwest.  We shall come to the Veldt by daybreak."


	14. Ch 13 It's a Jungle

THE official adaptation of the FF6 video game!=)  Celes, Setzer, & Cyan travel to the Veldt to find Gau.  Along the way they run into an evil traveling sideshow, & a certain ninja from their past.**__**

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

             Disclaimer: Steps to disclaim a copyrighted story: 1) "I don't own the Final Fantasy characters." 2) "I am making no money off this.  It's just for fun." 3) Make stupid joke.

Note: I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters.  So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there!  I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 13—"It's A Jungle"

The day's weather boiled with heat from the flash rains.  It was steamy & sticky in the open savannah.  The relentless sunlight left nothing in shadow.  The peacefulness is intense, as if chaos would erupt any moment.  The silence is broken by a loud chopping noise, followed by a huge, continuous blast of wind.

The airship descended near a singular mountain.  It was only 1 of 2 on this continent.  The rest of the Crescent Mountains have fallen.  It touches down heavily upon the ground.  Afterward, 2 occupants step out.  One is a young woman, an attractive type with long blond hair.  The other is an aging man near 50 years, a knight wearing battered old armor, sporting a ponytail for his long & thin black hair.

They turn back to the craft, looking at the man in the long & heavy overcoat.  Standing upon deck, he says to them, "I'll wait on top of thiz mountain for you.  When you zignal, I'll come."

The 2 nod.  They knew that Setzer wouldn't want anything else unexpected to happen in this post-apocalyptic world.  That was okay.  He could brood while they searched for Gau. He had run into Cyan while in Maranda. Gau returned to the Veldt, to become stronger to face Kefka.  Whatever that meant.

They watched the airship arise up, maneuvering atop the mountain out of sight.  Next, they started walking along the coast, the sun to their backs.

____________          

Onward, the train of wagons trudged.  Through the mud & rivers, past the forests. Eventually, the caravan drops its load near the shore of the sea.  The 2-dozen or so travelers are instantly at work.  The rugged, mean-looking men sprang from the wagons.  Unlatching crates, tying up the pack animals, they are busy setting up the attraction.

The reason: wealth to be made.  Less than a mile from the location, a temporary village has been erected.  It was a boon town that had no name.  The hunters & traders needed some place to barter goods, obtain food & rest, & buy weapons.  The sideshow was no different.

Workers placed a huge sign, which said it all.  This was Bartlowe's Sideshow of Terrifying & Exotic Veldt Beasts.

Cyan & Celes hid behind the natural rock structure, observing them.  Cyan was wary of them, keeping their distance.  Celes didn't know what to think of them.  They weren't exactly what you'd call "just part of the scenery."  The 11-year-old boy that was suddenly by their side says, "That good.  Stay away.  You no want to get hurt."

Celes jumps in surprise as Cyan whirls around, his sword already drawn.  The boy leaps back.  "Yeow!  Watch that pointy thing, Mr. Thou!"

"Gau!" exclaims Celes, embracing him.

Cyan withdraws his weapon.  "Dost thee always make a grand entrance?"

It was Gau, all right.  One year's passage hadn't changed him that much. He still wore an apparel of monster hides.  Gau hadn't grown that much. He was still a skinny & lanky kid.  The 1 exception was his eyes.  They looked older, more knowledgeable.  "Ev'ry time," he says.  "Gau startin' to think nobody'd come."

"What'cha mean?" Celes asks.

"Tha prophecy," he recants.

"Thou didst not mention thou knew of it when we bumped into each other in Maranda."

"Gau didn't.  Veldt beasts told Gau.  That not all Gau learn of."  He returns to looking at the group of men.  "They bad men.  They come, scare animals.  They capture Gau friends; make them live in smelly cages.  Gau been watching.  Waiting."

Cyan & Celes look to each other.  "Thou art planning something?"

"Yes," Gau returns, starting to walk away.  "Come.  Gau take you to new 'secret-hiding-place'."

Apprehensively, the 2 follow him.  They all go around the camp, to the right—eastward.  They come to another mountain.  This 1 is huge.  It towers above the horizon, like a monolithic dragon.  The mountain didn't used to be there.  It was a result of an arcane decimation.

Gau pulls back a small doorway of brush & vines to reveal a cave.  He steps inside.  They follow.

It was extremely dark in there.  It smelled heavily of rock & earth, also.  Gau speaks in a babble, lastly saying, "Elven Fire!!"

A circle of flames appear around Gau.  The bluish pillars arise up to the ceiling above.  They circle silently there, casting its glow about the cavern.

"You know magic!?" exclaims Celes.

Gau explains, "When world came undone, ancient forms a magic got release. One a them was monster magic.  I, Gau, can tap into power, now."

"'Tis quite a story," Cyan says.  "Why hast thou brought us here?"

The cavern branched into several other passages.  Gau starts to walk down 1 of them, the floating light following him.  "Come.  Sooomebody's gonna be happy to see you."

They follow him, not wanting to be left behind.  They walk down a few dozen yards to the end of the passage.  They turn a corner into the crevice of a concealed room.

Cyan & Celes hadn't heard the low, menacing growl of the dog until they stepped into the cave.  From the corner, a black-clothed man stands up.  Upon recognizing them, the dog ceases its warning & sits down, looking brightly at them.  Because of the shadows, the 2 newcomers notice the man only when he asks, "Did you… find it, Gau…?"

Celes exclaims, "Shadow!" rushing over to him.

Leaning upon the wall, he holds out his hand, belaying her.  "Stay back.  I'm contagious."

Only when Gau walks over, did they see his condition.  Shadow's plain, black ninja gear had several large rips in it.  Across his chest was a picture of a wound.  It looked like a huge claw had raked itself across the width of his chest.  His flesh was mangled as well.

Cyan asks, "What hast happened to thee?"

"Gau find him in these caves," replies Gau.  "Hurt bad.  He got into a fight with a Sr. Behemoth.  They giant, scary monsters."

Celes sighs.  "Shadow, must you always take such risks?  And for what, a recluse monster that just wants to be left alone?"

"Thou didst say thee wert planning something, Sir Gau?" asks Cyan.

"Yes," he says.  "Those men, they have live unicorn.  Just about only 1 left.  Gau need a piece of horn."

Cyan mulls, "'Tis true that a unicorn's horn ist able to cure any disease.  How'rt thou going to sneak in there?"

Gau was about to answer his question when he hears a noise.  He runs back the way he came, snapping his fingers.  The light paffs out, removing the glowing brightness.  Only the meager light of the torch lit the room.  Celes & Cyan go after him.  After a moment, Shadow laboriously follows, using the wall for support.

____________          

Wayne Bartlowe grinned wickedly, as he rode his Vomammoth creature.  It was a huge animal, which resembled a small hairy elephant, from a distant land.  Also about the only tamed monster strong enough to support his massive weight.  Soon, the Behemoth would be his.  Of course, he hadn't seen it up close.  He only knew he wanted it.  Bartlowe hadn't gotten where he was by being softhearted.  Nothing compared to his greed.

Ruthlessly shouting orders to his men, he yells, "Lasso that rope around his neck!  Get those tranquilizers NOW!"

A few moments ago, they had thrown lit bales of hay into the mouth of the black cave.  The wall of flames soon drove the creature out of hiding.  The Behemoth came out, snarling rage.  It was large, far more so then at first thought.  It stood tall as the mouth of the cave, which was at least 20 feet.

The monster has almost succumbed.  His men have it tied down with stakes to the ground, & the creature only manages to struggle uselessly against the ropes.

Then he saw him.  The kid came running from around the other side of the mountain.  In but 1 moment, he had closed the gap between the group.

Bartlowe had tried to shout out, "It's the Wild Child!"  Though by the time the idiots comprehended, it was too late.  Several were caught by surprise, getting beat down.

A separate group tried jumping him from the side.  Gau saw this & lashes out his hand, shouting, "Mega-zerk!"  a large field of electricity crackles through the air.  The men fall down, too stunned to move.

Now, a woman & man enter the fray.  He uses sword & she wields spell to incapacitate all who get too close.  Slowly, they fight their way to the Behemoth.

The black-mustached man still attacks while the woman does a strange thing.  She places both palms upon the beast's head. A white light shines from them for a moment.

After that, the creature seems revitalized.  It thrashes against the vines with renewed vigor.  The woman then weakly slashes through the ropes, freeing it.

The monster towers above them all.  The remaining men either run away or are slaughtered as it advances toward Bartlowe.

He pulls the reins to the frightened Vomammoth hard.  It obliges by running away.  The Behemoth follows him & they soon disappear out of sight.

Cyan helps Celes stand up.  The battle has ended.  The enemies are more or less gone.  "Thy magic skill ist becoming harder to summon, yes?"

Celes nods her head.  "Did Gau get away?"

Cyan says, "Yes.  Now let us make haste, for we must catch up to the others."

____________          

Celes & Cyan followed Gau's directions, arriving at Bartlowe's camp.  They saw the few guards left behind frozen in a magical state, much like Gestahl's magic.  Bright spheres of sparkling light clung to their chests, immobilizing them.

Suddenly, Gau comes running out 1 of the tents.  In his arms, he carried what looked to be a baby horse.  Its color was pure white, smudged with spots of dirt.  It was a unicorn, alright.  From its forehead petruded a small, pointed horn.

Celes rushes over to them.  The unicorn looked scared, & bucked in Gau's arms.  "Oooh… it's cute…" she cooes, softly stroking its head.

"Hurry up & call Setzer," Gau interrupts.  "Magic take a lot energy to hold them in place."

"Right," she says, extending her hand upward.  To the dark, overcast sky, Celes shoots a beam of magical energy.  Like a firework, it rises up, exploding in a dozen different colors that could be seen for miles.

A few uneventful moments pass until they see the airship.  It drifts in slowly, searching for them.

A huge racket comes from the camp of wagons.  Wayne Bartlowe bashes through into the clearing.  He was a sweaty mess, his clothes in tatters & shoes worn through.  In his hands he carried what appeared to be a long & crude metal stick.  "My unicorn!" he hoarsely shouts.

Gau hands the magical animal over to Cyan.  "That I did!  You greedy man.  Capture Veldt beasts & put them on for show!  When Gau come back, shut you down for good!"

"You'll never get the chance," he spits.  He then raises the bronze stick, pointing it at them.  It is like a hollow 

tube.  "I been itching to try this thing out."  He then pulls a trigger on the bottom, & a thunderous boom resounds.  At the same time, it kicks in his hands, sending Bartlowe backwards on his rear.  A black smoke accompanies it, billowing out of the hot barrel.

Gau stands with his arm held out.  A few inches from it, suspended in the air, was a black ball about the size of a thumb.  With his other hand, he reaches out & plucks it into his palm.  "What this?" he asks, tossing it to the ground.  "You think that 'teknology'?  It nothing but club, now."

"I just don't get it," he says miserably, shaking his head.  "The cloaked man promised that it would become a weapon of great power…"

During all this, the airship has stopped above their location.  It had dropped down a sturdy ladder, from which Cyan & Celes were carefully climbing up.  Now, Gau hops on.  "That not your problem now. Gau hear Sr. Behemoth coming back."

Bartlowe shoots back up, discarding the useless pipe.  "At least free my men!" he agonizingly wails.

Gau obliges by waving his hand as the airship starts to pull away.  The bluish film disappears, & they come alive again.  That's when the monster storms into the camp.

Gau was not happy with the carnage below. Those bad men didn't matter, but if their fighting were to occupy the circle of wagons with caged animals…  "If they survive… Gau come back.  Rescue all Veldt beasts…"  The young man looks up.  The others were safely up on the deck.  He starts climbing, to join them.


	15. Ch14 Aboard Toward Horrent

THE unofficial adaptation of the FF6 video game!=) The heroes are attacked by a demon named Doom Gaze.  They escape & regroup, deciding to split up & meet back again in Figaro…**__**

**_Forever & Always_**

Author: Furysetzer

Disclaimer: Steps to disclaim a copyrighted story: 1) "I don't own the Final Fantasy characters." 2) "I am making no money off this.  It's just for fun." 3) Make stupid joke.

Note: I don't like how fanfiction.net loads their pages, especially stories with many chapters.  So what I'm going to do is post the newest chapters FIRST in the list, that way, all's you need is 1 click & then you're there!  I hope you enjoy my story.

Ch. 14—"Aboard Toward Horrent"

Setzer silently piloted the airship Falcon within the wheelhouse.  The orange sunset shown brightly to his right.  It didn't look so bad, he thought with an air of melancholy.  Darryl would've liked it.  Somehow, with the magic, they would save all this.  There were so many more things to do. After this was over, he'd find her.  He didn't know how, but… you gotta have something to look forward to, right?

A small spot of black in the sunlight catches his alert gaze.  As it flies closer, Setzer widens his eyes.  He couldn't believe it.  Reaching for the rope hanging from the ceiling, he frantically pulls up & down on it.

The others were below deck, in the cargo hold.  It had been converted into a large living quarters.  They all gathered around Shadow, as he weakly lay on the firm couch.

Cyan had carefully shaved a piece of the unicorn's horn off.  He was in another room, tending to the magical animal.  Gau stood over Shadow, holding the shaving over him.  "Take off mask," he orders. "It help you breath."

"No…" he says.  "It stays… or no dice."

"What's the big deal?" asks Celes, sitting down in a nearby chair.  "Shadow, we're your friends…"

To that, he didn't reply, so Gau says, "Who care?"  At the same time, he crushes the bone into powder with his iron hard fist.  In 1 swift motion, he applies it all over his bare chest.  Shadow gasps at the sting.  He clutches the furniture until the pain passes, which was a long moment.  Afterward, he breathes heavily, as if being drained.

Gau buttons Shadow's black coat, & Celes rests her palm on his head.  "Now you need some sleep.  Don't worry, we'll get you to see Terra.  She'll be able to take care of you better than we can."

Before he can protest, Celes uses the magic within her to render Shadow asleep.  Now the trip would be easier for him.

Cyan walks into the room. He had just finished.  "The unicorn wast fed & ist now resting.  When shall we reach Mobliz?"

"In a few hours," replies Celes, yawning & leaning back.  "In the meantime, let's relax!  Plan our next move."

"Gau know of hidden cave," he offers.  "Need airship, though.  Supposed to be forbidden place where—"

From in the upper corner of the room, a bell suddenly comes to life.  Cyan, leaning against the doorway, almost jumps.  "What ist that!?"

Celes sluggishly gets up with a yawn/sigh.  "Don't know.  Let's see what Setzer wants."

____________          

The 3 climb the stairs into the vestibule.  Opening the door, they step out.  From the wheelhouse, Setzer throws open his door & calls to them.  All gathered around, Setzer points & terrified, says, "Look!"

Gau sees it & gasps.  "That Doom Gaze!" he says. "Find us this far south?!"

"I don't care about that!  How're we going to get away—" Setzer frets.

"Don't act so freaked out," Celes says.  "If it is 1 of those demons that were released, we'll find a way to take care of it."

The moment was filled with apprehension.  Since Setzer couldn't outrun it, the flying monster swiftly caught up.  To their surprise, it didn't attack.  It just flew alongside the ship, seeming to be studying them.

It was an ugly creature.  Its body was surprisingly thin & looked disease-ridden.  There was no flesh covering the white skull, from which petruded 2 long & curved horns.  It had no visible eyes, just the blackness of 2 hollow pits.  It had no lower half, just the remains of a spinal cord billowing out.  The wings hung out from the long arms, which bore massive clawed, bony hands.

A few minutes of no provocation prompted Cyan to offer, "Mayhaps I'll be able to reason with it.  Tell it we art not enemies."  Going over to the edge, he bolsters, "Art thou in need of assistance!?"

It does not acknowledge him at first.  The head was turned as to stare at the port side of the ship.  Then it makes up its mind.  Looking at the man, it says with a macabre voice, " _Need...  Ss__soO__ULLSSS--__"_

Suddenly, the airship brakes—halts in midair.  Setzer is thrown into the wheel, getting the wind knocked out of him.  The others have similar experiences.

Cyan backs up & draws his sword.  "What ist thy plan—" he starts.

Doom Gaze slashes the side of the ship with its razor like claws.  Broken boards along with snapped cables come loose & fall through the air.  He mangles the ship this way, not relenting.

"It after unicorn!" Gau shouts.  He holds out his arms, & the magic coalesces into a dense fire spell.  He launches the sphere as it reaches critical mass.  "Fireball!"

It soars & smashes into the demon.  It is blasted, & starts to dive out of sight.  That seemed to work.

But the airship hasn't budged.  Gau runs over to the edge.  He looks down, staying in that position for several moments.

Starting to think something's wrong, Celes & Cyan go over.  That's when Doom Gaze once again rises to their level.

Screeching, the monster holds out its claws to them.  Two spinning dervishes surge forth.  The spinning wind & dirt cyclones come straight for Celes & Cyan.

They dodge the Aero spell, but passing a few meters' past, the flying magic halts in mid-air & heads back their way!

Setzer has initiated the turbo boost controls. "Do zomething!" he shouts.  "The rockets are only going to last a minute!"

Dodging the fast moving magic for about the third time, Celes says, "Cyan, you remember your Sword Tech ability!?"

"They art hardly helpful now!  Mine skill only works up close!"

Dodging the spell yet again, she answers, "Never mind that!  Just focus your energies!  Try for the Stunner you told me about!  This is going to take the 2 of us to work!"

Obligingly, Cyan tenses his body & clears his mind.  Sword Techniques require complete concentration.  Doma's knights long ago developed these ancient abilities.  With a possible 8 levels of difficulty, this ranked a 6.  Even Cyan didn't know if he could pull this off.

Finished, Cyan raises his sword high.  The non-elemental beam of energy shoots from it, & splits into several others.  They all shoot toward Doom Gaze.

It has returned to gutting the airship, & ignores the others.  Gau just stood there, locked in some kind of trance.

Celes adds in her kind of magic.  The gray magic shoots forth from her fingertips.  It is a Stop spell, which joins the Sword Tech beams.  The grayish light mixes with the bluish energy.

Doom Gaze attempts to turn, seeing their return attack.  Though it is too slow, & it is bombarded.

Suddenly, the airship ROCKETS forward.  Setzer is thrown back against the wall.  Celes manages to grab Gau before he is swept off.

Looking back at the pieces of airship falling in the sky, Cyan clutched the railing & remarked at their escape.  Doom Gaze sat frozen in time, not to follow them again until the Battle of Narshe.

____________          

The airship streaks through the sky.  Like a meteorite, it plummets recklessly through the air.  It was barely seen in the night sky.  Though some of the villagers saw it, so the mayor takes action.  The force field around the town comes to life, nullifying all types of magic.

The next morning…  A man with long white hair & scarred face steps out of the craft.  A blonde-haired woman the same height follows after.  The taller, black-haired man joins them.  He carries a small unicorn in his arms.  Lastly, the 14-year old kid walks out of it on wobbly legs.

The woman asks him, "Are you going to be okay, Gau?  You've been addled ever since we fought off Doom Gaze."

He breathes in deeply.  "It… okay.  Feel good to be off boat.  But my magic… it not right…"

"The real question is," interjects Cyan, "where art we?"

A fifth figure comes out on a crutch.  He wears a black cowl with a part-metal faceplate across the forehead.  He

hoarsely says, "I recognize the landscape.  To the east, is Thamasa."

Celes incredulously asks, "Shadow, you remember this place after 1 visit!?"

Setzer, busy surveying the damage to the Falcon, speaks up.  "That'z not important.  If the town is nearby, we need to make contact with them."

"Agreed," says Cyan.  He looks down to the small unicorn in his arms.  It looks up at him calmly without fear.  "Mayhaps we'll find a suitable place for this little fellow."

____________          

They follow eastward across the dead landscape.  It was strange.  There was no Fate Mountain anymore.  Much of this land has broken away.  In addition to this, this continent is completely off its original location.  The tectonic plate on which the land stood has moved far south.  No wonder they landed here.

They saw the town.  Getting closer, they see some type of magical dome surrounding it.  It's transparent bluishness stood like a warning beacon.  They apprehensively got closer.

Two villagers on lookout saw them. They carried spears.  They alert all the others standing within the outside perimeter.  Pretty soon, it seemed like everyone in town had gathered to the edge to get a look at them.  Among them, Celes recognized Gungho.  She waves her hands, rushing away from the group.

He recognizes her, too, & turns to the mayor.  They get into a longwinded discussion.  Eventually, he gives up & sighs.  The mayor orders a few of the guards to assist him in removing a part of the barrier.  The party steps through the small doorway that appears.

When the last 1 goes through, the doorway vanishes, being replaced by blue.  The guards & mayor nearly collapse, breathing heavily for a moment.

Celes embraces Gungho, & the old man nearly stumbles from embarrassment.  Thus began the re-introduction.

____________          

It turns out Thamasa has remained nearly the same despite the cataclysm.  The mansion was still burned to the ground, & the huge pine tree had been cleared; only the stump remained.

A large group of survivors from far-off lands also lived here now.  Most survived the apocalypse, & were forced to take up residence, on this isolated continent.

The blue force field was the result of a constant threat.  To the north, a mountain had been brought up by the climactic changes.  Within there dwelled an undead monster.  Fearing attack, the townspeople used the last of their magical power to erect the barrier.  The Mage Warriors were no more.

It was agreed to return to Figaro.  Surely, King Edgar would have things running again & would have a plan.  Celes also wanted to check upon Terra.  Mobliz was to the northwest, across the Vast Sea.

Three of them traveled by boat.  Setzer would stay at Thamasa until the Falcon could be repaired.  Shadow, still being too unfit for travel, would finish healing here.  Afterward, it would take nearly 2 months time for all of them to reconvene.


End file.
